Fleeting moments with Mox
by AmytheaRose
Summary: this started as a one shot with an O/C and a temperamental Jon Moxley to tangle with, Angry Sex, violence, debatable Non-con.
1. Chapter 1

**For Thea :) **

****This is a work of Sheer Fantasy and is in no way a reflection on the real lives of the people I borrowed for this story.**** **Jon Moxley does not belong to me, I wish he did... I just let him run loose in my story :)**

It was early one Saturday night and Thea and her friends were bored silly. There was promise of entertainment later in the night, an Indy wrestling promotion with some up and coming talent was performing. Arriving at the venue early for good seats Thea and her three friends glanced at the evenings program that was posted on the wall of the run down warehouse. One name stood out to Thea.

"Jon Moxley is here!" She smiled.

"That obnoxious blond?" Thea glared at her friend.

"He's F**King Hot!" Taking their seats, the ladies watched the event with mixed reactions, Thea was edgy and waiting for Mox to come out, her friends were talking more and more about going to a bar on the next property.

They got down to the last match and her friends were trying to outvote Thea in favor of leaving for the bar when Mox finally came out it was to loud boos. Damn! He just looked so hot, so much delicious skin showing! Grabbing the Mic he cut a killer promo. Loud music drowned him out moments later pissing him off. Someone came out that intrigued her friends, a young man by the ring name of 'Tyler Black', his ring trunks didn't hide much and the other three stopped conspiring against her and started taking pictures. The pissed off Mox attacked Black and the insane match was on.

The four women in the front row had drawn the attention of the wrestlers all night. Tyler seemed to really respond to her friends whistles and catcalls. She alone was rooting for Mox. At one point while she was cheering him he looked right her and caught a nasty shot from Tyler. Flashing her an evil look, Mox raged through the rest of the match and eventually pinned Tyler for the win and rolled from the ring. Storming from the ring, glaring again at Thea again, Mox headed for the locker room.

"What the Hell bit him in the ass?" Thea grumbled.

Tyler came over to flirt with her friends, with a promise to catch up with them at the bar, he headed for the locker room after stopping to talk with Thea.

"Ignore Mox, he let himself get distracted, that's what pissed him off. Don't worry, just forget about it."

"Easy for you to say!" She muttered. Her friends took off and headed to the bar, Thea decided to try to talk with the hot headed Moxley see what his problem was. Moving to the seats closest to the locker room she waited, other wrestlers soon filtered out and vanished out a side door. If it wasn't for an occasional loud curse and slam from the locker room she would have thought Mox had slipped out the back or something. The place had cleared out, the guy sweeping up turned off the rows of lights. He obviously didn't see her sitting there.

Heading back her way, the older man didn't see her when she ducked down. Opening the Locker room door he yelled in.

"Mox!"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm locking up, slam the door hard when you leave, make sure it sticks okay?" There was a curse.

"Yeah, whatever!" The older man cursed Moxley and headed for the front door.

"Little Shit!" he muttered as he reached for the last light switch which left only one dim light burning above the ring and slammed the door. Slowly moving to sit back in the chair Thea listened to the clattering in the locker room for a moment, the door burst open and the tall blond came barreling out heading for the door, still looking pissed. Against better judgment she called his name.

"Mox!" Spinning around Mox spotted her and sneered.

"Aw, the lovely skank who ruined my concentration and almost cost me my match!" Letting out a gasp of outrage Thea marched herself up to the tall man and slapped his face.

"Who the F**K are you to call ME a skank? Asshole! You don't know me! I'm not like one of your two bit whores, I'm not here for you to play with! What the hell was with those shitty looks you're giving me! I was cheering you and you give me the evil looks! I need to f**king forget there was something I thought was likable about you!" Trying to head for the door she heard something hit the ground and felt a hand grab her hair hard and pull her back to him.

"Who the F**k are you to hang around in the dark waiting for me if you ain't looking to get laid? You have an attitude and slap me because it's in the f**king script for me to be an Asshole?! That's what I do!" A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up against the bigger body. She felt his mouth at her neck.

"You owe me for that slap!" He nipped at her. The hand in her hair released and went straight to grab her breast. "You've got nice tits, big and soft, I like that!" He squeezed and fondled her. 'Damn that's so good!' She thought and shook her head as a funny noise escaped her throat.

"Let me go before I rip your balls off and ram them so far down your throat you shit them out in five minutes!" Thea snarled beginning to struggle. Mox began to shove her forward, straight towards the ring. Pinning her against the edge, Mox fondled both breasts. His body leaning over hers pushing her down against the canvas. Against her ass he was getting one hell of a big hard-on.

"Let Me GO!" Thea struggled only stirring Mox up more. In truth he was one Hell of a turn on, and she'd never admit it to him, he was getting her wet very fast. She'd often wondered what he was like in bed, but damned if he was getting any from her the way he was acting now! Roughly fondling her breasts until they ached, Mox taunted her.

"You're wet now aren't you? I bet your pussy is aching for my cock. I can feel you shivering, you want this don't you?" Licking from her neck up the side of her face he chuckled when she shivered. "How long's it been since you've had a nice big dick banging you Hmm?" He rubbed his hard-on against her ass, humping slowly until she began to fight harder.

"F**k you Moxley! There's no way in hell you're getting any from me!" Yelping out in shock and pain as he pinched her nipples hard, Thea tried to bite at his arm and found herself pinned hard. One hand slid down to undo her jeans. Letting out an enraged growl she tried kicking him. As her jeans were yanked down, Mox slapped her ass hard.

"Was that an invitation?" Thea screeched in anger and tried to reach back and claw at the blond. Grabbing both of her wrists in one hand, the bastard slid his hand around to grab at her. An evil laugh ripped from Moxley.

"Damn Baby! Your Pussy is dripping!" He nipped her shoulder. "You didn't want me knowing did you?" Licking up her face again, he slid his hand into her panties and ran two fingers down her wet folds. Jerking around trying to free herself Thea couldn't hold back the moan as her pinched at her clit and began to rub in a very maddening way.

"Damn you Moxley! LET ME GO!" Struggling to get her hands free she got a shot at his Bicep and sunk her teeth down on his flesh.

"F**K! Damn it woman!" He smacked her ass harder, and shoved her forward up into the ring. Furious she'd bitten him, he was on top of her pinning her almost as fast as he got her to the mat. Using his body to pin her, he pulled his belt free looped it around the ring post and lashed her wrists together tight. The binding didn't last long but it was enough to get his jeans down to free his cock and get her panties off. Just barely managing to pry her thighs open and get between them before she broke loose, Mox pinned her body with his again. The battle was exciting him like crazy, he was furious she'd bit him, having to hang on to her wrists to keep from being clawed delayed him.

"Don't you dare Moxley!" Thea tried to headbutt him and got his torso slammed against hers.

"You want this or you wouldn't be so f**king wet! Quit fighting me!" His temper was rising as he tried to get his cock lined up to slam it into her. Mad as Hell, Thea fought him, making him madder and arousing him more.

Moxley got lucky with one move as they struggled against one another. The fat head of his cock got between her soaked folds and knowing he was close thrust hard and buried himself in deep. The violent climax was immediate for Thea. The most intense orgasm of her life struck as that thick length buried itself into her, making her shudder and moan uncontrollably as ripples tore through her hard enough to allow Mox to settle in and gain complete control. Nipping her neck he smirked at her.

"You didn't want me at all did you?" He smirked and nipped her neck again and began to pound into her. "You've got the sweetest pussy, so damned hot and tight! Damn this is got to be the best I've ever felt, perfect..." Coming around after her climax Thea began to fight again and managed to get hold of his hair and yank, making Mox yell in pain and anger. Seizing her wrist he forced it to the mat, temporarily stilling her actions. The big body over hers, the rage in him, the thick stiffness rubbing sweetly as he pounded on, it was a sensory overload.

Mox was sexy as Hell when pissed, Thea had to admit it was a huge turn on! With his teeth he got her top open and nipped at her breasts, burying his face into them, he lost his concentration and Thea got her hand free to yank his hair again.

"Damn it! Stop that shit woman!" Mox roared then slammed his mouth over hers and plunged his tongue into her mouth. If he hadn't been such a damn good kisser Thea swore to herself she would have bitten his tongue good! As the big body moved, he rubbed all the right spots Thea liked having rubbed, but that didn't allow his taking advantage, when he loosened his grip on her wrists, she quickly got her arms around him and raked her nails down his back. Arching up in pain, roaring out again he growled at her.

"For f**k sakes woman! Enough of this shit! You want to play dirty and rough? NO Problem!" Mox wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulled his 8 inch stiffness out almost all of the way then plunged back in hard. Thea bucked against him trying to throw him off as he pounded away. Pinned to the mat as the angry man aggressively plowed into her, groaning as he enjoyed her body, his hard fast actions helped tease her towards another climax. Pinned as she was she could only take what he gave her. Trying to bite his chest and shoulder, Thea wound up with her head being pinned to the side.

Finally laying quietly under Mox as he pounded out his frustrations on her body, she felt the sweet heat of another climax starting, she moved against him helping fan the embers of heat rising deep in her core.

"You want this don't you?" Thea tried to shake her head no. Mox kind of laughed. "Yeah you do, I can feel you tightening up again, you're gonna cum again aren't you?" He rocked his hips against hers.

"Do it!" His voice was softer than it had been all night so far. "Cum all over my cock baby!" Gentle nuzzling around her neck felt so damned good as the sounds of their body's slapping together echoed in the empty room. As both of them tried to reach a sweet end, anger fading slowly as they moved. It wasn't cuddly and loving but it grew less violent as they both grew closer to their ends. Wrapping her legs around the tall mans hips, keeping them against hers as they rocked against each other. Thea drew her nails across his back again, but not so sharply. The deep moan from Moxley was so f**king sexy.

As he grew closer to his climax Mox grew wilder and louder, pounding harder pushing Thea hard to her second climax as he screamed out his. Breathing heavily, trying to get himself back in control, Mox slowly rose up and knelt between Thea 's legs, looking her over, smiled slowly.

"I liked that, I want more..." Pulling herself up, exhausted, Thea shook her head.

"Not happening Moxley! Slapping away the hand that reached for her, Thea scooted towards her clothes.

"Aw, come on, let's get a few drinks, we can go somewhere after, f**k a little more..." Thea glared at Mox as she pulled her clothes back on.

"No, you are not touching me again!" Mox's beautiful blue eyes clouded over.

"That's what you think, after drinks, You're mine again!"

**Okay..should Mox be allowed one more round? Is it safe? Will whips chains and collars be needed? Let me know xoxox 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Freshening herself up Thea took a good look in the mirror, Mox left several bruises on her. Damn him! Mox was waiting at the door, slamming it hard behind them. A big hand landed on her ass and squeezed. Whirling away Thea snarled at Mox to keep away. He just grinned.

"You gonna tell me your name or do I just come up with something to call you?"

"You don't need to know my name, you're not touching me again!" She snapped at him, he just laughed.

"That's what you think, I'm gonna f**k you all night long baby!" Flashing a dirty look at him and moving at a faster clip when he stopped to throw his bag into the trunk of an older dodge. Thea made it through the door of the bar and looked for her friends, Spying them, she headed over hoping to lose Mox when he came in, but that was doubtful, there weren't that many in this dive. As she approached her friends she saw Jayde and Lily were sitting close to Tyler, he had an arm over each, Lisa looked her up and down as she approached, pulling back a seat for her.

"Where the Hell you been girl and why are you walking funny?" Thea cursed and shook her head. Lisa gasped and shoved Thea's hair over her shoulder and inspected her neck. "What the F**K? You have marks...who the Hell where you with?" Thea shook her head. "It was that Moxley guy wasn't it?" If the blush on her face didn't give her away, the door opening, Mox looking around suspiciously until he spotted her, then smirking sure as Hell did. Sauntering up to the bar, ordering two beers and coming over to sit next to Thea, putting up his chair in position to block any escape she might try, he put a beer down in front of her.

Glaring over her shoulder she told him a crisp 'No thanks.' He leaned back in his chair and took a swig of his beer, still smirking. Lisa leaned to whisper in her ear.

"You banged him didn't you!" With a slight shake if her head, Thea whispered back.

"Other way around!" Lisa's eyes opened wide. Someone walked up to Moxley and asked him to come say hello to some friends of his. Mox nodded and leaned to whisper to Thea .

"Be right back baby, don't go nowhere." Standing up he looked down. "Start drinking that beer before one of the locals snags it." Grabbing a couple peanuts out of the bowl on the table she bounced them off of his back. Tyler laughed at the dirty look Mox fired at her and her mouthing f**k off! to him.

"Damn it's about time Mox gets himself a woman who can give him a run for his money!" Tyler got the next dirty look.

"Was he any good? Did you cum?" Thea's jaw dropped in disbelief. Grabbing up the beer she swallowed down a couple ounces.

"Yes and yes nosy bitch!" Lisa just laughed, and looking at Mox who was watching them talk while over with a couple young guys who looked really excited to be talking with him.

"Well, I know one thing," Lisa teased. "He's built big, or can f**k like a maniac..." She looked at Thea with an evil grin, "or both!"

"Bitch!" Thea snarled. "Why do you even say shit like that to me?" Lisa made a face, wrinkling up her nose then began pouting.

"Because...I'm jealous. I may not like that blond shit, but I have been looking for a man whose built well, f**ks better and who is in with no strings attached. I've been looking for months. Here you are, in a heartbeat you obviously caught one who can bang like an animal." Lisa looked Mox over. "You don't obviously want him, let me play with him. I could use a nice hard bang, bet all it would take would be a couple beers and me flashing my tits at him." Lisa unbuttoned a button on her blouse while Thea watched her wriggle around, sticking her boobs out farther.

Red hot anger began to burn in Thea, drinking more beer as Mox came back to sit back beside her. Sliding an arm around Thea's shoulders he looked over at Tyler, who had released his arm from around Lily and now had Jayde climbing into his lap. Looking at Thea's face, Mox spoke softly and asked what had pissed her off now. Flashing a look at him Thea muttered her response then took a sip of beer.

"This time it's not you." The chuckle from him annoyed her but not as bad as Lisa's leaning over so her boobs practically spilled out onto the table.

"So Moxley, what are your plans for the rest of the night?" Thea tensed in anger and felt the hand draped over her shoulder move to her neck and it begin to massage roughly as Mox finished the rest of his beer.

"I got plans," Starting to get back up he asked Thea if she wanted another beer. Shaking her head she took another sip of the one she had. Coming back Mox sat beside Thea and lit up a cigarette. Lisa stuck out her's practically in Thea's face for a light, he ignored her much to Thea's amusement. Not so quietly Mox said to her that after they finished the beers, he wanted to get out of here. Thea nodded and relaxed against the arm that had stretched across her shoulders again.

Jayde and Tyler were making out noisily in the corner. Lily looked like she wanted to cry. Lisa was pissed and tried twice more to get Mox's attention. He flat out ignored her. When they finished the beer Mox stood and picked up their empty bottles and took them to the bar. Thea stood as he came back.

"Unless you stick around, good luck getting a ride home," Lisa hissed. Mox looked at Lisa and shook his head.

"That was a shitty thing to say to a friend," Mox slid his arm around Thea.

"You could have had something far better than her tonight Mox!" Thea turned to go get in Lisa's face for being so nasty. Mox yanked her back to his side.

"Not in here and tonight I couldn't!" He turned and stomped out keeping Thea tight in his grip. Getting to his car he unlocked it and pushed her towards the inside. Not arguing she climbed in and put the seat belt on. Slamming the door he went around jerked his door open, got in and slammed it. Turning the key and gunning the engine he reached to pull Thea towards him, slamming his mouth over hers, he roughly fondled her breast as he slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her in his temper. Pulling away a couple minutes later. He asked if she had to be anywhere the next morning. Her shaking her head made him smile.

"Ok Baby, let's head to where I'm staying right now, it's not fancy but no one will bug us."

"Thea," She softly murmured. "My name is Thea." Moxley drew her close and roughly kissed her temple.

"Jon," He put the car into drive and got them out of there as Lisa and Lily were escorted out of the bar by the bouncer. They drove for only a couple minutes when Jon said he had always wanted to try something. Driving onto an old road Jon drove up onto an old wooden bridge and stopped the car. Opening the windows enough to hear the water around them, the crickets and the frogs, he undid his seat belt and reached for hers.  
>"Come on baby, into the back." He grinned. Climbing into the back he sat in the middle of the seat and reached for Thea. Pulling her so she straddled him as she sat, he cupped her ass, giving it a squeeze he reached to unzip her sweat jacket. Under her he was getting hard fast. Grabbing her hips and grinding up at her, he made her moan softly.<p>

"Feel my cock baby?" He nipped her neck. "It's hard just for you. It want's your hot pussy soooo bad." Unbuckling his belt and opening his jeans he worked to free himself. Wrapping Thea's hand around the thick shaft he showed her how he liked to be handled, much rougher than she expected. Then again it was Mox. A couple of minutes of her sliding her hand up and down his shaft, and his hands roughly teasing her breasts through her clothing he pulled her hand away from him.

"Open your top baby, let me see those gorgeous tits of yours." Unzipping her jeans as she undid her top Jon licked his lips and watched her hungrily. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling Thea forward so he could seize one nipple in his lips and begin to suckle hard, Jon switched back and forth a couple times, making her squirm as her core began to throb. Reaching to rub her hard through her jeans Jon had her bucking against him as he stirred her up, breaking away, lapping at her nipples briefly he slid a hand into Thea's jeans

"Damn baby, so f**king wet! You ready for me to stuff your pussy with my cock, hm?" Thea let her head roll back.

"Damn it, Jon just do it!" Grinning as he coaxed her up, Jon got Thea s jeans and panties down then got her back over his thighs bracing her hands on his shoulders. Rubbing her clit for a moment as he suckled at her nipple, he reached with his other hand and brought his dripping cock up to her slick folds.

"Slide down Thea, come on baby, slide down on my cock, ride me hard." Both of them moaned loudly as she sank down onto Jon and he filled her wonderfully. The sounds of the crickets and frogs were soon drowned out by the sounds of bodies slapping, sloppy rough kisses, curses, whispers of encouragement, loud sucking and the springs of the back seat as Thea rode the big blond.

Arms around his neck, rising and falling with increasing speed and force Thea angled the fat cock inside her to rub her g-spot. Jon kept up a dialog of dirty talk that roused her and spurred her on. Sucking just as hard on her neck as he did her nipples, Thea was sure she was going to have at least a dozen hickey's in the morning, and not likely to walk straight for a week after this.

"How many ways do you think we can f**k in a night baby?" Jon's hips moved hard against her. "I gotta have you like the animals do it. I want to f**k you in the ring again, I want that tight hot pussy of yours forever. Don't you dare let any man's cock near it!" He was gripping her hips and getting her closer to cumming.

"You want my pussy all to your self? Well, that cock of yours better not wander!"

"Fine!" Rising and twisting them around Jon planted Thea on the seat, flat on her back and began to pump his hips harder. "Do it baby!" He grunted as he slammed into her. "Cum! Soak my cock with your sweetness. Do it!" The waves were coming and with his sudden hard movements, his pelvis slamming against hers, it hit quicker than she expected. Crying out into Jon's shoulder as the sweet explosion hit Thea wrapped her legs aground him and took the pounding he dealt out. Shudders ripped through Thea's entire body as intense waves of pleasure crashed into her, making her arch up and clench down hard on Jon.

"F**k!" He roared out. "Damn Baby! So F**king Hot and tight! Never putting my cock anywhere else I swear!" Crying out his own release, Jon slowly collapsed, laughing a little. He squirmed around so he lay below Thea, her relaxing on top of him. His spent cock satisfied. Rubbing her back a little, he kissed her cheek and closed his eyes for a few minutes. The sounds of the crickets and the frogs taking over again.

**Thank you for all the fantastic reviews! :) So many people (including Mox) wanted more from this, Majority vote rules! Mox says thank you! Xoxox:) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking feeling chilled Thea squirmed around, unsure at first of where she was trying to see where she was. Warm flesh under her started to stir. A hot hand trailed down her back and over her ass. The sounds of crickets and frogs surrounded the vehicle she was in with Mox.

"Thea?" A sleepy voice murmured by her ear. "You okay?"

"Yeah hon, just cold." Running his hand down her side again he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down for a kiss. Sitting up together they redressed slowly. Kissing her constantly Jon got away with some serious fondling before they finally got into the front seat and he got them headed for the trailer he was staying in. On the way he pulled her against him before reaching to rub the crotch of her jeans, making her moan and squirm moving into his motions.

"Damn it Jon What are you trying to do? Kill me with sex?" Jon laughed and continued the wicked massage until Thea was moaning and moving into his motions right before he pulled up to the trailer he lived in. Cutting off the engine he pulled Thea back into his lap and kissed her wildly.

"Need you again." He rubbed his growing bulge against her.

"Damn Mox! That's twice tonight!" He laughed.

"Yeah I can count too!" Jon climbed out of the car with her in his arms and set her down.

At the end of the property his trainer Cody owned, was a small trailer he let his student use as housing. It was kind of small for the big blond, but tidy inside. Jon led Thea in, holding her hand tight in his and locked the door behind him. Pulling her back into his arms and lowering a wicked kiss to her mouth nipped her lip and asked if she was ready for round 3. She was going to ask if he was kidding but she already knew he was serious, against her belly he was already fully hard again. Her pussy was wet from all the teasing as he drove them here and the promise of more pleasure from this wild man beside her.

"Jon? Do you ever slow down?" Thea cupped his growing heat firmly, feeling the excitement rising faster in her. He laughed and shook his head.

"I got this new girl, hotter that f**king hell, turns me on so much, I see her and just have to have her. My dick just loves being buried in that hot pussy of hers." That wicked tongue flitted up her neck teasing her then he plunged it into her mouth. Rubbing her hand against his growing heat as Jon dominated her with his kiss, Thea grabbed him lightly, making him moan and thrust at her. Breaking off the kiss he yanked off his t-shirt and tossed it aside and dropping his jeans, reached to undress Thea, his engorged cock seeming to reach for her.

Stroking the eager thickness already fully erect and the fat tip starting to leak, she loved the moans he made as she touched him. Gently raking her nails down his chest made him arch back and moan loudly. Moving behind her and rubbing his cock up between her cheeks as he reached to fondle her tits then start rubbing her between the legs again. Thrusting slowly as he slid back and forth Jon kept his hands moving to stir her up.

"My cock is begging to f**k that hot pussy of yours, come on baby let's make this place rock!" He reached to pull her around to slam a fierce kiss to her mouth and slide his fingers down to feel her wetness. "Mmm, nice and wet for me, I like it!" Grabbing Thea by the hips he sat her on the table, making her squeal as the coldness hit her ass.

"What the F**K Jon? You eat on this thing!" An evil look crossed the handsome face.

"Hm, eating, yeah, I could go there now." Pulling her thighs apart he dropped his head down with a wicked flash in his eyes as she yelled out for him not to do it, not so sure she meant it. Holding her tight, his actions rough, almost feral as he licked up through her damp folds and attacked her hard and fast. Licking, nipping, sucking at her clit, working at her roughly with both his fingers and his tongue he pushed her to the quickest orgasm she'd ever had. With a moan as quick flashes of heat pushed her to the sudden convulsive waves as she began to shudder and grip the tables edge tightly.

Roughly lapping up her juices for a couple of moments he then scooped Thea up and dropped her gently onto the bed and pulled her up onto her hands and knees. Her body was still trembling slightly with the orgasm she'd just had and she was wobbly, her head still spinning as he was moving behind her, murmuring softly as he spread her knees and moved up behind her.

"That's it baby, let me f**k that pussy now, let this Street mutt f**k you hard." The hot tip slipped between her wet folds and began to push in quickly, filling her to capacity in an instant.

"God Jon, easy with that thing!" Hunching up over her, one hand reaching for her chest, the other sliding to rub her clit as his hips moved.

"Need you bad," He moaned. "This filthy street mutt needs you to get him off, come on baby, lets get down and dirty." Slow deep thrusts began to get longer and harder. Clenching down on him Thea made Jon groan loudly. "That's it baby, I love it when your pussy hangs onto my cock, you're so f**king tight! It feels incredible!"

Rubbing at her and stirring her heat again quickly Jon was making Thea squirm and move into his motions making him rub her where she wanted to be rubbed. Just beginning to relax from one orgasm then she wound up stuffed with Jon's huge cock rubbing so deliciously. Jon's clinging to her, holding their bodies tight together was incredible. His body across her back, skin on skin sliding easier as the layer of perspiration between them grew. Hot fingers rubbing her clit perfectly making Thea moan. Nipping her shoulder gently he licked the spot after.

"Like this baby?" He bit Thea all across her shoulders, flicking his tongue at each spot after. Moaning again and nodding she moved into him.

"God yes Jon! Keep up what your doing, feels so damned good." Working against one another, the slapping of his balls against her wet folds, the heat between them it was easy for Thea to feel the sweet burn again quickly. Straining against him to push herself towards the sweet waves that teased at her she shivered as he began to grind against her.

"You're gonna cum, I can feel it, do it baby, soak me with your juices, come on!" The grinding motions added a sweet friction that pushed her over the edge.

"F**k Jon, cumming!" Thea dug her fingers into the bed as the convulsive tremors began and let out the loud cry she was unable to hold back.

"I know baby, I feel it, I feel it. G*d damn that's sweet! Son of a..." Jon's motions became erratic as he began to pound hard suddenly with motions that rocked the trailer slightly and with a scream that filled the small space he exploded into Thea. Holding their hips tightly together as his last few movements almost flattened them both on the bed, Jon finally pulled away, rolled to the side and pulled Thea down on top of him. His chest heaving and sweaty he relaxed as Thea lay with her head on his chest as their bodies calmed.

Waking a couple hours later to the sun coming in a window at the far end of the trailer, Thea felt the big body with her wrapped tightly around her, his face buried in her neck, one hand on her breast, cupping it even in his sleep. She wasn't sure what had woke her until she heard a voice calling Jon. Cody was yelling for him. When a hand pounded on the trailer door the man holding her woke with a jerk. Cursing softly he turned and yelled over his shoulder he'd be there in a minute. Kissing Thea's temple he got up and dug around for some shorts to put on before answering the door. The bright sunlight damn near blinded both of them as he stepped out grumbling to the sound of Cody's laughter.

Using the opportunity to find her clothes and dress, Thea was brushing her hair out when a grumpy Jon came back in the trailer. Seeing her dressed he pouted and sighed, he was really grumpy. Kissing her he said he had the chance to do some shows out of town, earn some good money (considering what he usually made). The problem was they would be gone for almost a week. They would be back Saturday morning, so they could wrestle at the warehouse again. Nuzzling Thea's neck he sighed.

"I don't want to f**king go, but I need to, will you come back on Saturday?" She nodded at his hopeful look.

"Remember what I said about this?" She cupped his crotch. With a soft moan he nodded.

"It's not gonna wander, it's all yours." Kissing him she nodded.

"Good. Come home safe Jon." He gave a shrug.

"I'll do the best I can. I got to pack then I'll take you home." Packing up and locking the trailer, he drove Thea back to her place, getting her number before he got a wicked kiss goodbye and a promise she'd see him Saturday.

"Remember," Thea smiled wickedly as she shut his car door. "You said you wanted to go at it in the ring again." She blew him a kiss as she turned to head up the walk to her house. Grinning at the deep moan from Jon before he took off.


	4. Chapter 4

The week had been long and boring for Thea without Mox around. She did get two brief calls from payphones somewhere in the range of 300-400 miles away. The phone call on Friday from a very tired sounding Jon said he would be home late that night, early next morning. He more than hinted he would love to find her waiting in his bed so he would have her to warm up with and have her in his arms when he woke up. Debating briefly, she packed a bag, headed over, let herself into his camper, turned the heat on and burying herself in his cold blankets, enjoyed the scent she had missed the past few days. Drifting off slowly, eager for his return.

She heard Jon stumbling about as he got the door open around 3:00 a.m. Icy air swirling around him as he swung his duffel in and let it hit the floor with a thud. Leaning to kiss Thea on the forehead as he quickly stripped down to his shorts and hurried to get under the covers. Thea yelped as his cold body wrapped around her.

"Damn it Jon! You're freezing!" A soft chuckle from behind her was followed by a nuzzle to her neck.

"That's why I wanted you here, to warm me up and cause I wanted to see you again." Smiling at his sincerity Thea turned her head to catch a kiss from the sleepy man.

"Missed you Mox." She admitted as she felt the predictable swelling against her ass. The groan and curse from behind her made her raise her eyebrows.

"Missed you too. Ignore my dick, I'm going to sleep, it can wait for tomorrow to get laid." Smirking she looked over her shoulder at her.

"What if I wanted something now?" Thea asked amazed at the wince from Jon.

"Honestly I would try to make it good for you but I can't promise I could stay awake." Twisting around to kiss his cheek, she snuggled back down in his arms. "Mmmm you feel so good." The sleepy murmur was the last thing she heard other than the sounds of an almost comatose Jon breathing until she too fell asleep.

Waking the next morning with a persistent prodding against her ass again, Thea had to smile and rub against the sleeping man a little. A soft moan, a gentle hand sliding down her body and hips that flexed and moved even in sleep against Thea. Waking as she reached to rub her hand against him slowly Jon woke with a smile on his face.

"MMM morning beautiful." He kissed Thea's neck. "That's a wake up call I can live with." He chuckled, his voice heavy with sleep.

"You woke me up with this thing first." Laughing and kissing his lips she slid her hand into his boxers to stroke the eager flesh. "You're lower brain here woke me up and wanted attention, I guess it was feeling neglected from last night." Jon reached for a bottle of water and let out a gravelly laugh.

"Neglected from last night? Shit! That bad boy's been missing you all week!" Slowly thrusting into her motions, moaning again he took a drink of water then reached to push his briefs off. Thea's hand circled Jon's throbbing heat. Looking at him seriously.

"So you're telling me that this nice thick cock I've got in my hands and the man it's attached to behaved and haven't played with anyone but me?" Jon blushed and stuttered the only thing his body was played with was his hand. Kissing his jaw gently and stroking his cock Thea smiled at the happy groans.

"Very Good!" Big hands began to tug at her clothing and had her stripped in record time. Keeping her under the covers as his hands wandered over her body, Jon pulled her close and buried his mouth into her neck.

"Tonight after I work at the warehouse, I want to have some more fun in the ring."

"Mmmm what did you have in mind?" His fingers plucked wickedly at her nipples.

"I told you that I wanted you in that ring. I want to be lying flat in that ring with you straddling me, that sweet pussy of yours tight around my cock, riding me hard." The image he planted in her head made her feel heavy duty twinges of need. Luckily when he lowered his mouth to lick and suck at her nipples his hand slipped down between her legs. Already knowing what tickled her fancy Jon stroked down her folds and roughly teased at her clit making her groan loudly.

"On your back baby!" Jon threw off the covers and after a wild, sloppy kiss that damn near drove her crazy began to work his way down her body, kissing, licking and nibbling all the way down until he was between her thighs, his eyes flickered up to look at hers then he lowered himself to kiss her most sensitive spot in a way that Thea felt blasphemous for thinking he looked like just like some Catholic friends she had receiving communion.

Kissing her gently after a few wickedly sweet strokes of his tongue, Thea damn near screamed as his lips locked on and he began to suck on her hard enough to make a climax hit hard and fast. Without warning, a volcanically hot ripple tore through her and left her shuddering hard as the pulsing waves exploded outward from her core.

"Son of a ...MOX!" The cry ripping from her throat seemed to encourage him to get wilder. Using his fingers to stroke her g-spot and keeping her excitement level up until she began to squirm and moan again. Jon finally rose up over her and hooking her knees over his arms and lifting her ass up, lined his cock up with her throbbing entry and sunk in until she felt the fat head of his cock went as far as it could, and with one more thrust sent her over the edge screaming his name again.

Laughing Jon lowered her to the bed and settled himself on top of her. As the big body covered her, Thea wrapped her arms and her legs around him, holding him close as she shivered in the delightful waves of orgasmic pleasure he had given her.

"Damn!" She laughed shakily. "You just keep making this better and better." Jon laughed, kissing her mouth gently.

"I missed you bad, don't want you thinking of trading me in." Kissing her as she laughed and hugged him he began to rock his hips against her in earnest. Driving in until he could go no farther Jon moaned softly.

"Been dreaming all week about you, being with you, being in you." His purr into her ear gave her goosebumps. Thea more or less gently pulled him down by his hair to get a wicked kiss, sloppy and intense.

"Love to have my cock buried in your pussy. Feels so damned good. Feeling your body and mine together, our skins touching...it's just...damn! Been thinking about later tonight. Us in that ring, I got a dog collar match, somehow...I don't know, it just gets me off to think about the two of us wrapped up in that chain, you riding my cock, it gets me off so hard!"

The images Jon described were so hot Thea moaned, gripping him tighter. What if? Oh God! Her, wrapped up with Mox in that collar's chain...digging her nails into his hips, moaning as she bucked her hips against him.

"No more talk of later, f**k me now damn it!" Jon laughed softly and began to rock into her harder. His arms became like a vise around her waist and held her still while he pounded into her willing body.

"Like this? Is this what you want baby? My cock fucking you this hard, pounding you until your practically raw and filling you with my cum? I tell you what I want, I want that little pussy of yours to grab hold and squeeze my cock real tight."Thea clenched down and Jon's body arched up, his head back, nodding. "That's it, squeeze me hard, that's it baby..."

Groaning loudly, licking his lips, nodding as he rocked Jon whispered endearments Thea never thought would come from his mouth. He had already admitted that he missed her, now she heard he missed her so much it hurt and needed her to stay with him, he hadn't felt this safe or felt that someone cared for him this much in years. Looking up at him, stunned by his admissions Thea gently scratched her nails down his chest then watched Jon's eyes roll in delight.

"God yes Baby! That's what I want! Give it to me!" With a different hip movement he had her yelling next as she grew closer to her third climax. Scratching and nipping in return, Jon gave Thea the little push she needed to feel that sweet heat and let it explode. "That's it baby! Soak my cock! Squeeze me harder so I can fill you up! Ahhh! F**K!" Jon howled as his body stiffened and he gave several brutally hard thrusts and screamed Thea's name before he collapsed on top of her.

Laying sleepily, dozing off and on, cuddled naked under his blankets Thea and Jon talked a little. He had avoided of the subject of his showing vulnerability in the heat of his passion and instead talked about what he wanted to do tonight. He was very serious about their f**king in the ring after he worked. It was the wildest thing how he liked to talk about working, the violence that occurred, how it excited him, all while he would begin to tease at her breasts, his other hand slipping between her thighs. The wilder the conversation grew, the more intense his fondling of her grew.

After dressing and a quick take away breakfast Mox grew frisky again. Cuddled in his bed, Thea's hand in his boxers, rewarding him for keeping his parts for her alone, he moaned, licking his lips, then burying his face in her neck as she got him off, making damn sure he knew what had earned him this treat. Gently flicking her tongue around the fat dribbling head of his cock, reveling in his noises and reactions Thea kneaded his heavy balls and stroked the thick shaft until he exploded down her throat during her successful first attempt at deep throating him. Keeping his thighs pinned so she remained in control of the entire act, she was over the moon at the blissful expression from her lover. Something about Jon made her want to give him anything he wanted. He was already doing any and everything to give her pleasure.

Lying in Jon's bed before they dozed off again, somehow a bet was started. Tonight's match was a shoot match, either man could legitimately win. If Jon won, he got Thea completely nude, center of the ring, wrapped in the chain, riding him to his satisfaction. If his opponent won, in the middle of the ring, he had to orally pleasure her to her satisfaction, no matter how long that took and he would submit to being secured and do whatever she chose to do for an hour. On a kiss to secure that bet, both had a wicked look in their eyes.

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Xoxox 3 :) **


	5. Chapter 5

After a nap and shower together at Thea's and getting his wash done, Jon got ready to head to the warehouse. Driving over with him, Thea tried to ignore Jon's hand on her thigh as he drove or how it was stirring her up. He had tried to slip his hand between her thighs but she wouldn't allow it.

"If I'm going to be frustrated until later so will you buddy!" She had smirked at his groan. Getting to the arena in time for a good warm up, Jon went to go get dressed and settled Thea in a good seat where she could see well but could stay away from the mayhem the crowd always created.

"Awww come on..." He tried for a few feels but was firmly redirected. Thea held firm and refused, reminding him they had plans for later.

"That's right! Your gonna be wrapped up in my chain and riding my cock later!" He laughed.

"You haven't won that bet Mister!" Mox laughed and leaned to kiss her neck.

"I will and you will be riding my cock. Mmmm, God I love the sound of that!" They bickered up to the point the wrestlers were moving up getting ready for the show to start. With a quick kiss Thea headed out to watch the show.

Unlike when she was waiting for Mox the first time, Thea was edgy and impatient. She was surprised to see that Jayde was there, but with some new guy, not Tyler. The matches dragged on for Thea, she tried to look interested but she was only there for Mox...and the fun they would have after the building grew quiet.

Finally almost two hours later it was time for Jon's match. Coming out with major attitude, totally in character, he glanced at Thea briefly but pretty much kept his eyes on his work. Moving with slightly less agility than a week ago he fought hard during the match. Jon's opponent was a maniac. Jon however wanted the win badly and it showed. Flinching when the opponent yanked the chain up between Jon's legs making Jon holler in pain. Hoping Jon was okay Thea cussed the man he was wrestling against. It was a roller coaster of a match, first Jon was leading the match then the other guy was.

First a pin to the count of two on the opponent, then Jon. Off the ropes with a wild dive. Headbutts, Suplexes, roll-ups, neck-breakers, pile-drivers, Thea 's heart was racing. The match was a roller coaster ride that lasted almost a full Twenty minutes. Both men were getting tired. Caught in a headlock, Jon's eyes met her's, licking his lips he had a burst of energy, there was a wild scuffle and the referee slapped his hand to the canvas.

"One...Two...THREE!" The Audience screamed.

"Here is your winner..JON MOXLEY!" The announcer bellowed. Most of the Audience booed Jon. Thea could care less that she'd lost the bet. Either way she'd have a Hell of a good night. Jon always made it good for her. Twinges between her legs that had started on the way over here had only gotten worse throughout the night. When the thick black collar was padlocked on Jon it was wildly arousing to her. He sneered at his opponent and flashed a look at her. He had to know this was winding her up, he flashed enough glances at her.

When Jon's hand was held up in a well deserved win, Thea conceded to herself he earned his reward. She somewhat gracefully tolerated the smirk from the big blond. Her insides quivered as he locked eyes with her as his collar as removed. Licking his lips, he grinned and raised his arms in victory. Settling in her chair, Thea waiting for the crowd to clear out before she moved back near the locker room.

Half an hour later the warehouse was quiet again. Most of the wrestlers had left when Jon finally came out to sit beside her. Wrapping an arm around Thea's shoulders He pulled her close for a kiss. Licking at her lips he grinned and nipped them gently. Backing away he looked very naughty.

"Soooo middle of the ring...my way." He looked so damned smug. A wrestler walked by, with Jayde hanging off of him. Thea looked down at Jon's lap, all was calm for the moment.

"After having that chain dragged over your valuables you think your body will cooperate?" Jon made a face and nodded, grabbing her hand he placed it over his crotch.

"I'm just trying to stay calm until everyone else is gone." Flicking his tongue over her throat he whispered there were only two more guys in the back and the manager who would be leaving shortly, he'd already given Jon the key to lock up again.

The second her hand landed in his lap, the sleeping serpent began to rise. Feeling Jon's cock swelling under her hand, Thea began to stroke at him until he was squirming and shifting around because the large bulge was feeling restricted by his jeans. The wrestlers left then five minutes later the manager was slamming the door after reminding Jon to slam it hard himself when he left. Standing and grabbing Thea's hand he picked up his bag and led Thea to the ring. Dropping his bag he turned grinning.

"Well now beautiful,we have some business to get down to." Pulling off his hoodie and throwing it over a rope, he peeled off his t-shirt next. Grinning as he pulled his jeans down, he looked Thea over as she pulled her sweater off. Leaning against the ring in only his boxers, he motioned 'come here' to her. Spreading his feet apart, he licked his lips again as she moved right up to stand between his thighs. Gripping her hips and pulling her up against him so her stomach was pressing against his throbbing cock.

Reaching down to free his eager flesh, Thea smiled as Jon groaned loudly. Licking his lips again, his tongue poking out as his head lolled back. Curling her hand around the thick shaft and sliding her hand back and forth as he began to slowly thrust into her motions Thea was hard pressed to hold back her smile. Mox may have won the bet but she was definitely the one in charge. Straightening himself up after a few moments he reached for Thea 's top and whipped it upward and off of her body.

Moaning loudly as he saw the black lace bra she had put on, Jon reached to run his hands over her soft mounds of flesh and got her bra off almost as quick as he got her top off.

"God I just love your tits baby," his hands roughly groped her breasts, pinching at her nipples. Kneeling for a couple minutes so he could lick and suck at her nipples, moaning softly as he undid her jeans and pulled them down. Thea felt the heat building higher between her thighs as he started to play with her. As she kicked her jeans off he began to kiss his way down her body, circling her belly button with his tongue, working his way down to her panties fanning the heat he had started. Rubbing his face across her crotch he sighed.

"Damn you smell so sweet!" Pulling her panties off Jon didn't waste any time, sliding his tongue between her folds he licked straight up to her clit, teasing her in a maddening way. "Mmmm, your pussy's so wet, you're practically dripping baby, so I guess you're not so disappointed you didn't win." Flashing a naughty look up at Thea Jon kissed her gently on her clit then gave her several strokes of his tongue before rising up, grasping her hips lifted her up carefully, keeping her from hitting the ropes as he sat her up on the apron.

"Lie back baby," Jon moaned as he lowered his head between her thighs to stir her up more with his wicked tongue. Letting herself relax to the mat, Thea allowed Jon to do as he wished. He was so damned good compared to the two other men she had known. Neither could be compared to Jon in any sexual category. Neither had used their entire body as effectively either. Jon really got into going down on her. Licking, sucking, using his tongue and fingers to stir her up until she was squirming as waves of heat rose until her body began to shudder with a wonderfully sweet orgasm.

Jon eagerly lapped up her escaping wetness as her fingers grasped his hair and her thighs temporarily held his head still while Thea moaned out his name. As she came down from her sweet climax and released him, he slid up beside her and scooped her up and carried her to the center of the ring. Laying her down he went to retrieve the dog collars and chain. Kneeling by her shoulders Jon stroked her cheek then ran his tongue down Thea's now sleepy face.

Giggling as Jon licked at her, she smiled and reached for the swollen cock bobbing so close to her. Spreading his thighs so she could rest her head on one Jon allowed Thea to grab hold of him, stroke him lazily, then bring the fat dripping head to her mouth. With a deep groan as she swirled her tongue around the fat tip, Jon dragged the collars and chain closer.

"Mmmm, that's it baby! Suck my cock for me, come on baby..oh F**K YEAH!" Jon let out a howl as she sucked the fat head into her mouth and stroked his shaft several times, head thrown back, licking his lips, his eyes rolling, hips thrusting into her motions. "God I love the feel of your mouth on my cock!" Bobbing her head several times, the salty tang of his pre-cum in her mouth, the scent of his musky arousal filling her nose, lusty moans and needy sounds from Jon Thea felt her excitement starting again.

After a minute Jon reached for the collar and put it on, wicked twinges teased Thea as their eyes locked. Stretching out his legs on the mat, he reached for Thea's hand and pulled her over him, straddling his thighs. Slowly and carefully winding the long chain around her body, dragging the links over her thighs, smiling when she let a soft moan escape, he let the other collar drop beside them as he started to lie back.

Wanting to see what he would do, Thea picked up the other collar, slowly opened it, and put it around her neck, this was the one Jon had worn tonight she realized, smiling slowly at him. His reaction was just what she was hoping for. A loud gasp, his eyes opening as wide as they probably could, then a long deep moan. Licking his lips a couple of times then biting his lip as she rose up, grasping his weeping cock and positioned him so when she sat back down he had sunk in as deep as he could have.

Thea would have to admit if asked this was one of the sexiest things she'd ever done, it was driving her crazy. The chain and collars, that wonderfully thick cock stretching her so sweetly, rubbing so perfectly, this was Heaven! Big hands covered her breasts as she began to rise and fall, her hands braced on Jon's chest.

"F*CCCKKK! Damn-it baby! So F**king hot and tight! You have no idea how damned hot you look right now!" Jon was whimpering and moaning as he looked her over. Massaging at her breasts as the heavy chain rattled with their movements, Jon moaned loudly as his hips moved in sync with her rising and falling. "So f**king perfect...Baby your pussy feels so damned good! You have no idea what you're making me feel! So F**king unbelievable!" That was probably the last thing he said other than her name that was understandable. Pinching and twisting at her nipples as a long keening moan ripped from him.

One big hand slipped down to massage her clit and intensify what she was feeling. After that it only took about a minute and a half before the intensity Thea felt radiating from her core exploded in wild bursts of pleasurable shocks that tore through her, working outward from her center. Below her Jon groaned loudly, nodding and mumbling, obviously enjoying her climax. Reaching for her hips, he began to flex his hips up in powerful thrusts and bring her slamming down onto him.

Recovering quickly Thea met Jon's movements and began to ride him hard like he...they both wanted. Her pussy still ebbing from her last climax was being rubbed hard by his wildly throbbing heat. Raking her nails gently down Jon's chest made him arch up moaning loudly, his eyes rolling. A swat to her ass startled her, but made her clench up tightly on him, making them both moan. Two more swats as she began to really ride him hard was the beginning of his end.

With two jerky movements a loud cry of her name. Jon grabbed her hips tight and slammed them into his as he arched up howling out his climax. Shuddering hard as he exploded into Thea, filling her to over flowing, laughing as he panted heavily, knowing he had pushed her to a third orgasm. Her body locking up, arching back slightly as her most intense climax of the night slammed into her. Making her shudder hard, then collapse, completely spent on top of Jon. Big arms wrapped around her as they both fought get their breathing under control.

Now done with playing, the collar and the chain was annoying. As the sweat cooled on her body and she grew sleepy, she murmured to Jon then needed to get up, shower and get out of there before they got caught like this, naked, soaked in sweat, both wearing collars, her wrapped in the chain, obviously having f**ked themselves silly there. Jon laughed his sweet boyish laugh.

"Not to mention my cum everywhere." Lightly smacking his shoulder as she barely managed to pull herself up, she wound up pulled back tight to Jon's chest, him planting a fierce and totally wonderful kiss on her mouth. Kissing her deeply for several minutes, he finally broke away. Looking her over, he smiled.

"Don't ever let anybody tell you that you're not f**king perfect the way you are baby! And like this your so f**king beautiful! Let's go shower and go home."

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) xoxox 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Waking the next morning for Mox wasn't pretty, the hard work of the matches and the traveling the past few days really did a number on him. Thea woke to the painful moan as Jon began to slowly move in a manner that showed her exactly what price his chosen profession cost from his body. It was tough to watch him struggle to get up to go to the bathroom. Getting up to make make him coffee and bring some cold pizza from their late night dinner up for breakfast as he requested, she tried not to react strongly to his wincing as he moved.

Getting him to eat and drink was not a problem. Getting him to take painkillers to make them both feel better was a pain in the ass. He resisted the pills until she promised some naughty fun later. Once his breakfast had settled Thea worked on his achy muscles with some oil his trainer gave him to use on his sore and damaged muscles. Straddling the big body, working his back over twice then doing the front of his torso, flinching at some of the bruises she worked around, Thea felt some relief as Jon relaxed, finally falling asleep with a small smile on his face.

After his arms and legs were done she covered him up and made a quick call to Cody. She'd never seen this level of damage to a body not in an actual accident and was a bit in shock by it. Cody suggested getting Jon into a tub of hot water with plenty of bath salts if she could. He was not seriously damaged just bruised and sore. Doubtful, she thought as she hung up and got the tub ready. It only took a few minutes for him to fall back asleep once in the warm water. Thea let Jon sleep, running her fingers through his hair for a short time, making sure he didn't slide down, leaving him be until the water cooled. Waking him with her kisses she smiled at his sleepy face and sweet little boy expressions and got him to head back to the bed.

After a couple hours sleep Jon was trying to get up and move around. Groggy, he stretched and moved, wincing, moaning and grimacing in pain as he tried to move his body into moving better. He made it to the bathroom and back, but further attempts at stretching were not very successful. Finally grumbling 'f**k it', he lay back down, Thea watched him discreetly from the hall then went into her room once he was lying down again. Grinning and reaching slowly for her, Jon called her name.

Climbing up beside him, leaning to kiss him, and let him wrap his arm around her, Thea lay down against him as he requested. His sigh of happiness made her smile.

"I'll be okay baby, I've been worse. I'm just real tired and stiff, I'll throw it off. Couldn't sleep worth shit with all of us and our bags in the car, that's a lot of why I'm so screwed up right now."

"Sooo being thrown around, put through tables, slammed with chairs and tons of other debris had nothing to do with it?" Jon made a face.

"Eh, part of the job. Tell you what hurts the most, there's this beautiful woman I've been seeing, I had to leave her to go work too damn far away, that really sucked. I was thinking maybe next time I could talk her into going with me. We'll see. I'm not intending to be taking off like that to go so far away again for a while." His hand was playing in her hair. His words were touching, they felt sincere.

The fingers in her hair trailed down to her cheek for a tender caress, then down her neck, across her shoulder and down to her breast. Watching Jon lick his lips as he got his hand on her and began to caress her gently, Thea felt tingles of desire for the big blond.

"Take your shirt off baby, let me see your beautiful body." Jon grinned as Thea rose up and slowly stripped off her shirt, revealing the black satin bra hiding her breasts from him. "Mmmm, you look so damned good in that baby, but I know you look even better out of it, come on, take it off and let me see those beautiful tits of yours." Moving slowly, making him wait as she slowly unhooked and slid off her bra Thea was rewarded by moans and Jon reaching for her.

"So f**king hot baby!" He grinned and pulled her across his lap and cupped her breasts in his hands. Long fingers teased at her nipples, plucking and gently pinching until he heard the soft moans start. Pulling her down to suckle back and forth, moaning in happiness as she began to squirm, he flashed her a smirk.

"You getting wet for me baby?" At Thea's nod he grinned."Take off the rest of your clothes, I want to see every hot inch of that beautiful body!"

"You want me naked hot shot? Drop your shorts too!" The wicked look he gave her was totally Mox. Pushing his shorts down and off, kicking them to the floor, his cock already starting to swell, Jon watched her shimmy out of her jeans and crawl onto the bed still wearing her panties. Looking at Jon with a serious look, waiting for him to look at her face instead of her tits or panties. She spoke in a stern tone.

"You want these off? You take them off!" Grinning widely he reached for her, but she backed up quickly. "Ah! Not. With. Your. Hands!" She tapped her finger on his nose. Rolling his eyes and groaning loudly, Jon planted his hands on the bed and leaned towards Thea, then moving towards her as he kept her eyes on his hands, but he kept them down as he leaned forward and gently took the waistband of her panties in his teeth and began to pull it downward.

Pulling Thea's undies down probably went slower than Jon would have liked, working from side to side, Jon finally got them down to her thighs. Looking up at her from right below her most private parts, Jon smiled an evil, naughty smile.

"You have no idea how f**king sexy your scent is. So hot and sweet, it's making me get so f**king hard!" Damn him! The dampness she was already feeling being with him was growing by leaps and bounds, and the cheeky f**ker knew it too! Once the thin fabric dropped to her knees Thea slipped them off. Jon lay back down, his head on the pillows. Motioning for her, he made a request that made her shiver to her core.

"Come up here baby, bring that hot pussy of yours right here and sit on my face so I can f**k you with my tongue and eat you until you scream my name!" F**K! That Little...AGH! Thea shook her head.

"Okay Smart Ass!"She moved to straddle his shoulders."Your so cocky and smug! Eat me good or you're going to be jerking off all alone." With a wild growl Jon grabbed her thighs and yanked her down onto him. Seizing the headboard to keep her balance and make sure she didn't smother him Thea was helpless but to moan loudly as that wicked hot tongue slid up between her wet folds. Capturing his head between her knees, she began to slowly move her hips. Damn! Moaning softly as Jon put that wicked mouth to use, showing off his oral skills. Licking up between her folds, flicking at her clit, sucking briefly on it before securing her thighs and ramming his tongue up into her steaming depths repeatedly, making them both moan as he used it to stroke her inner passage. The way he moved put a serious amount of pressure on her clit, stirring her quicker.

The threat to Jon had been nonsense she wouldn't have made him jerk off alone, she was pretty sure he knew it, but it sounded good and he had moved fast. Moaning and making 'yummy' sounds as he worked on, he set a record on how fast he could get Thea off.

"Damn it Jon that's so good! Make me cum baby! Come on, Get me off!" Focusing on her clit, sucking and nibbling, he used two of his wonderful long fingers to slide in and massage her g-spot. "Oh My GAWD...JON!" The timing was perfect, arching up and with a keening moan, she began to explode. Jon dove in licking at her, lapping every drop of her fluid as she trembled with the intense waves.

"Oh f**king Hell!" Thea shook as she moved to the side to collapse and recover from the intensity. A happy chortle sounded from the man beside her as he rose up to slam his mouth down onto hers as he reached to tease her breast a little.

"Mmmm, like that baby?" Thea laughed at her grinning lover, running her hand down his face.

"You know damn well I did!" Jon knelt beside her, his hand sliding over his swollen cock, looking smug. Stroking himself slowly as he watched her relax for a couple of minutes, Jon made no attempt to involve her yet. He was watching her calmly as she watched him play with his cock.

"Are you going to have a good time by yourself or are you get closer so I can play too?" Thea looked amused as Jon, cocking his head and smiling, slowly scooted closer. Letting his hand drop away as she reached for him, he edged up against her. Grasping the throbbing shaft Thea slid her hand to it's base then slid it back up to the tip.

"Mmmm baby, that feels good." Licking his lips and dropping his hand to caress her thigh gently before lying down, his head resting against her leg.

"So, this bad boy behaves for me hm? I like that, I like that a lot." Trailing her fingers to circle the damp head of his cock she smiled when Jon whimpered, his hips thrusting in response. "If I keep myself for only one man I damned well better have that man all to myself. When a man keeps his dick in his pants for only me it makes me very, very happy. Making me that happy deserves appreciation for what you did to make me happy." Leaning close she flicked her tongue at his tip.

"Mmmmm, what you did yesterday, with your mouth, Damn I loved it baby. So f**king good! Oh God Yes!"Groaning loudly and arching up as Thea sucked the dribbling tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it then sucking it back into her mouth, reducing Jon to whimpers and moans in seconds. Scraping her nails gently up the shaft and then scraping lightly at his balls, she had him rambling wildly in moments.

"I swear to God Baby, you do this for me sometimes, I swear no other woman will ever, ever touch my dick. You're the only one I ever want to touch it again, I swear." Bobbing slowly, realizing the power she had over Mox when her mouth was near his dick, Thea decided it was mind blowing, and she loved it.

Slowly pulling away and putting her hand on his lower belly she quietly told him to turn, put his head on the pillows and grab the headboard rails, tight! Quickly complying, Jon spread his thighs wide at the direction of Thea's hands alone. Moving up between them, she kissed the dripping tip of his cock, licked around the head, keeping her eyes locked on his and then kissed the tip again. Nibbling down the ridge on the underside she smiled at his hips bucking up and the loud moan that escaped him. Cupping his balls firmly and squeezing until Jon stiffened and groaned, looking ecstatic, Thea suggested maybe she get something to keep his dick safe for her.

"Maybe I'll find you a nice male chastity belt, or a cock cage that locks this bad boy and your balls up safe just for me. How a tattoo that says 'Property of Thea! Right on your cock'." Jon's eyes had rolled back as he whimpered, thrusting into her hand as she stroked his girth.

"Whatever you want baby, I'll do it! Whatever you want!" Smiling and kissing his tip gently, flicking her tongue at him a couple of times.

"Good answer Lover, Damn good answer!" Squeezing his balls as she sucked him back into her mouth and began to work him hard and fast. The startled yelp was followed by long moans that quickly grew in volume. Sucking and bobbing on Jon until he began to thrash, called out her name then let out a scream as he exploded. She was ready when he began sending streams of his hot cum flooding down her throat.

Slowly easing up, as his body shuddered from the force of his release, Thea let him slip from her mouth as he took hold of her arm and began to pull her up by the pillows. Reaching with shaky limbs to hold her, Jon begged for her to kiss him. Deeply kissing her, he started laughing when she asked how he liked the taste of his cum.

"I like yours a hell of a lot more! You wore me out baby, snuggle up, let's take a nap." Thea kissed him again, smiling.

"Another good answer and a great idea." Snuggling down and laying her head on his chest she closed her eyes, falling asleep just like Jon, still smiling.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) xoxox 3


	7. Chapter 7

** This story was written as a one-shot when it got created. I almost scrapped it when I got major writer's block. A friend talked me into saving it and revamping it a little. I'm glad I listened. This story is a little more difficult than some to work on. (Mox is a bit complex, lol), Wednesday will be it's posting day :)**

The following day Mox was in better shape, more stiff than sore, after a work out he moved with less pain and was obviously doing much better. He'd treated Thea to a bit of a massage over her back and shoulders as a form of a wake up call this morning. Her reacting with soft moans of delight and stretching happily as she woke made him smile. Looking over her shoulder at the tousle haired blond who rubbed her back so sweetly. She saw a flash of those adorable dimples.

"That feels so good, thank you."

"You're welcome baby." Big arms surrounded her and hugged her tight. Burying his face in her neck Jon sighed sounding contented. He'd held her for maybe an hour, just lazily stretched out beside her while a soft rain fell outside. The sweetness in his rough demeanor made her smile. He had a hard edge and that would likely never change. The little bits of tenderness, that's what they were, Mox would never be a romantic lover boy. He'd never be the boy Mom would want to have as a son in law, but they seemed to balance each other well. Thea had no problem keeping this bad boy.

Rolling to look up into bright blue eyes and a killer set of dimples she got the first of many wicked kisses. In only his boxers, looking every inch the bad boy he was. Jon smiled as she ran a hand up his arm and shoulder, getting a light feel before the day got started.

"Coffee's on, I have to go work out with Hawk. What you gonna do today?" Thea sat up and hugged him and gave him the short list. Although they were lovers, she wasn't sure how interested he was in the rest of her life yet, or if he ever would be. He liked her comfortable warm bed, the space to move around in at her place, the meals and hot showers, and he loved the sex for sure, but she was pretty sure he'd bolt in panic if any seriously domestic discussion started. It was a possibility in the future, now...risky.

The fact that Jon in a moment during sex did reveal he was feeling strongly about her and the way she treated him was powerful, but she knew well enough not to push it. An offer for sharing meals later in the day was accepted, Jon said he'd bring dinner. Catching up on some paper work while Jon was gone Thea decided to set up a couple things and see how creative Jon was up to being. He had asked if she minded him spending the night over here tonight, she said it was fine. She had to face the fact might just be a more comfortable place to sleep, and not her he wanted.

About 2:30 Jon came in from working out, absolutely starving. Two bowls of hot soup, 2 sandwiches, three cookies and an apple finally filled him up. He'd brought in a small ice chest and a duffel bag with him, wet from the rain. He gladly took the towel tossed to him and dried off before sitting down to eat. After the meal he brought the ice chest into the kitchen and pulled out a meal to go from a local place that was known for hearty and very tasty fare. He'd brought BBQ' rib and chicken meals and salad for their supper. Kissing him on the cheek and thanking him Thea got yanked tight to his chest.

"I need a shower and I could use some help," Jon's big hands ran over and groped her ass. Thea felt his crotch began to swell as his hands wandered. Rubbing his cock against her belly, he licked his lips and began to really get into the moment, rolling his hips, moaning softly. Wrapping her arms around Jon's neck she said she didn't mind helping with the shower, but there would be no sex in the shower, too dangerous. Pouting the big blond, perked up at a promise of 'fun', once they were safely out of the bathroom.

In the hot spray of the water, soap suds everywhere, Thea had to smile at the happy noises, the rolling of Jon's eyes and the look of sheer delight as she worked on lathering up her lover's body. Occasionally giving his stiff heat a good firm stroke, Thea teased that he was such a horny man, was he always like this?

"It's you baby! You stir me up like no other woman ever has. I want you night and day! All the time! I can't help it!" Laughing softly and then rising to kiss his lips, a look of what could be hurt on Jon's face made her reach to cup his face in her hands and kiss his lips gently.

"Awww, you make me feel like I have special powers or something. " Kissing his lips again then stroking him a little more she helped him rinse off. As she helped him dry she kept giving his cock attention, making him moan softly. Safely in her bedroom Thea let Jon wrap his arms around her for a brief hug he used as a guise to begin working on getting her clothes off. His hands predictably kept heading for her tits and ass. Completely at ease in his nudity, the big ginger blond got her clothing off piece, by piece, fumbling with buttons and her zipper slightly, rubbing against her as skin was exposed. It wasn't exactly graceful, his rapidly growing lust was in full control of him. Down to her panties and bra, Thea allowed the eager hands to peel away the upper garment as the tall man sank to his knees to bury his face in her chest. Kissing and sucking at her breasts ravenously, his cock at full arousal and damp at the tip, Jon moaned happily as he went back and forth.

The attention on her chest, hot hands rubbing up and down her thighs and groping her ass, Thea was loving the attention he gave her. Jon claimed he couldn't help the lust that raged in him for her. She felt the same, no man had ever roused her so much! Her pussy was always wet, always throbbing with either need or completed satisfaction because of him. As his mouth suckled one nipple, he teased the other, pinching and twisting the other. Breaking away from her tits finally, he gave her a wild look.

"I can smell your sweet heat, I bet that pussy is nice and wet isn't it?" Kissing down from her chest, across her belly and heading straight for her pussy, Jon grinned when the soft moan escaped Thea. Separating her thighs she allowed him to nuzzle her most delicate ares before that hot wicked tongue slid from his mouth and licked up between her lower lips, making her shiver as that tongue flicked against her clit. Oh God! That felt so damned good!

Moving them to the bed before she fell, Thea reclined into her pillows as Jon attacked her pussy with this mouth. Licking between her quivering, damp pussy lips, suckling on her clit, f**king her with his fingers and his tongue, Jon had her moaning and squirming all over the place in moments. Wrapping his arms around her thighs while he went down in earnest for couple minutes, his hips moving in slow thrusts, teasing his engorged heat against the grain of the blanket fabric and keeping himself ready.

Pushing her to a delicious climax and licking up every bit of her juices, moaning happily. Jon rose up, his cock dripping and ready, her body still tingling wildly, her pussy throbbing in satisfaction, Thea was eager for more satisfaction and nodded as Jon's raised eyebrows as he stroked himself asked if she as ready for him. Moving to kneel between her thighs, Jon lay over Thea, teasing her soaked entrance with the fat head of his cock, running it up and down a couple times. Circling her clit with the dribbling heat twice before she growled at him to knock it off and f**k her, he laughed and obeyed her command!

In a single fluid motion Jon entered Thea, filling her to capacity. Both moaned loudly.

"Mmmm you wanted that cock in you, didn't you?" He nipped her neck. "That fat, hot cock banging you, making your pussy drip all over me!" Damn that dirty mouth was a turn on! Nipping Jon's shoulder sharply, making the big man yelp, she smirked.

"Running your mouth instead of moving that cock you're so proud of? Zip the lips and start moving those hips baby!" Thea delighted in the startled then annoyed look from Jon. Immediately he began to flex his hips, driving himself harder.

"You want that cock! You want me to f**K you hard?" With a wild growl Jon Wrapped his arms around her tight and began to rock into her, harder and faster, wrapping her thighs around his hips reveling in the sweet friction, Thea moaned loudly and let him know how good he was doing. With a couple grunts Jon had his rhythm down and was moaning loudly as well. The big body above her pinned her to the bed, but in doing so made every movement Jon made connect firmly against her clit just perfectly, she had dual stimulation at it's best! Sweet rubbing on the outside and the inside!

"Love the feel of this tight pussy, love how it holds me so tight! Gonna unload everything I got in you baby! Gonna fill you up!" Nuzzling Thea's neck then nipping hard and sucking harder to mark her up, Jon chuckled at her howl. The hard motions of Jon's body, the bite and sucking stirred her arousal so Thea was quick to climax again, trembling around him, moaning and delighting as ripples exploded through her right as a flash of lightning an thunder rocked the house.

"So good baby, that's it! Fill me up! Love what you can do to me! Oh god yes!" Jon was grinning as he began to work at her harder, feeling her pussy holding so tight to him. He loved it and made sure she knew it. Feeling her climax around him spurred the ginger blond on to seek his own release. That sweet milking sensation he felt when she came set him off and in minutes was screaming her name, arching up as more thunder rocked the house.

"THEA!" A long guttural howl followed and with a couple hard thrusts, he shuddered, releasing into her body. Moaning softly as he finished, his body collapsing, barely able to hold himself up above his lover. Slowly rolling to the side, breathing hard. The wicked Mox grin crossed his face as he pulled Thea against him.

"Well, did you feel the world rock and hear the thunder from that round?" Bursting into laughter Thea slapped his chest lightly. Both of them laughed and cuddled. Kissing her forehead as it stormed outside Jon and Thea slowly relaxed, their breathing calmed. The sweat on their bodies cooled so quickly and so much in the cooler air the storm caused, Thea had to pull a cover over them.

"I love having sex when it's raining, something powerful about it." The sleepy yawn from Jon as he watched a lightning flash smiling was sweet and so peaceful. Thea nodded, he was right.

"It's supposed to rain for the next three days." Tracing a line down his chest as it cooled Thea murmured softly, then yawning herself.

"Good!" Jon kissed her smiling. "Lot's of time for good hot sex..." The fell asleep after a few giggles...and the storm continued on.

**Thank you for reading! Have a Blessed day! :) xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

** No wild and crazy sex this chapter, just fluffy sweetness between Mox and his Lady. :)**

In a temporary break in the rain, Jon and Thea dashed out for some take away he'd been dying for. The Japanese food really was good and she didn't mind the occasional change in plan. (Storms like this usually meant soups, stews or chili to her) Running into her old friend Jayde after picking up the food and looking for a movie was unexpected and turned out to be the start of a major headache for the couple. The younger woman had been around their neighborhood a lot lately, literally.

Being seen nightly with different men, going wrestler to wrestler or being seen with the people running the wrestling shows, she was getting an unsavory reputation. She had never been promiscuous, before, but now was like a door knob and everyone was having a turn, it was sad for Thea to see. She saw the girl as they entered the video store and felt bad for her when she saw the mournful look on the girls face.

In a second that changed as Jayde seemed to notice Jon all of a sudden, her eyes opened wide and she licked her lips. Fluffing her hair and wiggling her shirt around to show off her tits more that it already was. Thea couldn't believe the predatory look on the other woman's face. No way she was coming after Jon! She was thinking, she wouldn't dare! Sure enough, the blond minced right in front of Thea. Flashing an evil look her way, Jayde was going to put an hand on Jon's arm when rage rose quickly in Thea and she intercepted. Her body wedging between the hand that was reaching to touch her man and said man. Jon looked up suddenly, probably from Thea moving so fast to get between he and Jayde, and looked shocked to see a pissed off Thea beside him with daggers in her eyes.

"Baby?" He slid an arm around Thea's waist as she stiffened and assumed a pose that was sheer aggression and warning the other woman to back away. He looked clueless between the two women, "What the Hell's going on baby? Are you okay?" The syrupy voice of the other woman sent a sick feeling down Thea's spine and she felt Jon shudder behind her.

"Baby? You've got to be f*cking kidding me!" Jayde flashed an evil look at Thea. Jeez Mox! I thought you had higher standards when you went after pussy!" Rage tore through Thea and before she could open her mouth Jon spoke up, his voice a nasty growl.

"Unlike you, Thea's no cheap piece of ass, as for higher standards, no woman I know has higher standards than her. You sure as hell don't qualify. How many men are banging you a week? You should think before you open that cock-sucking mouth of yours!" Lashing out to slap Jon she caught Thea in the side of the face. The fist that had balled up flew from Thea and connected in the middle of the other woman's face causing a scream and a blooming of blood from her mouth and nose. Jon immediately swung Thea around and put himself between the two women.

"What the Hell you crazy bitch! Back the f*ck off! Don't you even f*cking come near my girlfriend again! We should have your skanky ass arrested for assault!" Jon was now Mox and Mox was beyond pissed. The store manager came over yelling he was calling the cops, Jon yelled Jayde had hit his girlfriend first, check the security videos! Another customer backed Jon up, corroborating what he said while Jayde was whining she needed an ambulance. Absolutely pissed off to no end, Thea glared at the bleeding woman, who glared back. Someone gave her some tissues to wipe up the blood.

"Boyfriend?" Her voice sounded weird. "Mox don't date, he f*cks around, any woman, any place. That dick of his has been in more women than anyone around here and probably some men too. That cheap dick can't keep his pants closed, he sure as hell is clueless about the word loyal, or how to be loyal, to anything!" Feeling rage bubbling over, Thea growled at Jayde in such an ugly tone everyone's eyes flew open in shock and several jaws dropped. This was a small town, everyone knew one another, sure Mox had been around, a lot, but that was a shit thing to say and Thea would make sure Jayde understood that and the fact Mox was hers now, and not up for negotiation! The blond beside her looked both angry and sick. The deadly growl that came from Thea stunned him as much as her defense of him.

"Listen up now you selfish, spoiled, whoring little shit! You've always gotten what you wanted no matter who you took it from, or you raised holy hell and made everyone miserable! Not everything in this world is yours nor can you have it. Mox and I are together now and you can't f*cking have him! You had you're chance to get his attention weeks ago and you went for Tyler then some other guy, just because you thought you could take what you wanted, and they would let you. You will keep your filthy skanky hands and all other body parts away from Mox. Your nasty lying mouth better shut the hell up or so help me I will braid those 'I'm a cheap whore' red colored lips of yours shut!" Taking a quick breath Thea finished.

"It's abut time you grew the Hell up and stopped talking shit and bad-mouthing people you can't get your way with. Everyone knows you're a liar and sleep around, constantly. Now you just made yourself look like a desperate ring rat with no redeeming morals whatsoever for going for another woman's boyfriend right in front of her! Now! Be a good little bitch and go back to your kennel, and don't let me find out your saying nasty shit about Mox or I swear I'll start handing out a list of men you've been sleeping with to their girlfriends and wives and give them your phone numbers and address!"

Jayde was pale and shaking now, possibly something finally sank in that she had finally pushed someone too far. Jon got their videos and them the heck out of there

"Shit baby, remind me to never piss you off!" Jon whistled and shook his head. The police showed up and after a two minute discussion as the rain began again, Jon and Thea were allowed to leave. She was still seething, but began to slowly calm once away from there. Jon picked up her hand and squeezed gently.

"Thank you baby," stopping at the light, he leaned to kiss her neck, cheek, then lips. Looking at him, unsure of what she should say, Thea's heart ached when Jon said no other woman had ever stood up for him before, unless she wanted some ass from him, and he knew that wasn't why she did it. She squeezed his hand.

"I know I've screwed around a lot before, I honestly have no idea how many women I've slept with, but you know that already." She nodded. "I told you the truth when I said I hadn't touched another woman since we started together. I swear I'm not gonna wander either!" He was sincere and she knew it.

"I know Lover, she's a bullshit lying whore. She can't have what she wants so she has to cause trouble." Releasing Jon's hand, Thea reached up to run her fingers through the curls at his nape. He moaned happily at the gesture. "I know her well enough to know she'll run her mouth on this, luckily, everyone knows what a shit she is and only the bored gossips will listen."

"She seemed so sweet when I met her..." Jon mused as they drove up the driveway to her house.

"Don't the crazy ones always start that way?" They laughed and grabbing dinner and their movies, ran to get inside quickly. 15 minutes later in front of the fireplace Jon had gotten a pretty good fire going in, they sat on cushions and ate a cold but tasty dinner, feeding one another occasionally. Jon couldn't seem to not be touching Thea constantly, he was almost 'lovey dovey' and too damned cute. Finally with their meal finished and cleaned up, Jon stretched out his long legs and pulled Thea so she straddled his hips. The look on his face wasn't his usual lusty and eager for loving look he had when he got her into this position, and he sure wasn't 'eager', below her.

"Hearing you call me your boyfriend...I really liked that." Jon looked shy, he was actually blushing a little. Admissions like this from him were foreign and Thea knew it. Kissing his lips and feeling strong arms surrounding her to hold her gently, she smiled.

"I liked saying and meaning it." Now he was kissing her sweetly, beginning to gently run his hands up and down her body. Blue eyes sparkled in the firelight, he looked so shy. His hands shook a little. It hit her had, he was trying so hard to be a 'boyfriend', soft, gentle, maybe only intending that and not trying for sex. Poor Jon, this was completely uncharted territory for him. He was trying to probably do what he had seen other men do, or heard about. He was looking confused at times, watching her constantly.

Touching him back continually, making noises of happiness and delighted when he made noises of happiness as well...Thea kissed her lover deeply as he experimented, encouraging his efforts. As the evening wore on, Jon grew much more confident and they began to talk about being together. Pretty sure he would panic if she used the word 'commitment', Thea avoided it. Jon had already promised to keep himself for her only, he wouldn't be acting the way he was now if he hadn't of meant it, she mused.

A big hand cupped her cheek as gentle kisses caressed her lips. Jon was much more relaxed now, although how he stayed relaxed with her on his lap was a mystery to her. Jon's dimples were showing when he smiled and laughed. He was really showing a tender side she was sure he had. He finally was comfortable enough to show it. After maybe a half an hour Jon had added wood to the fire and was now lying in only his jeans, his head in Thea's lap, enjoying having her scratch her nails gently over his torso, or gently scratching his head. His hands stroked gently at her arms for a bit then he would rise up for some kisses and then drop back down for more scratching.

At no point did Jon try to get sexual, the whole time it was all so damned sexy, but he wasn't trying to get anything going. It was beyond adorable. Thea wasn't counting on this becoming a regular event for them, but for the moment it was incredible, and completely perfect. Jon had a hard edge attitude as a rule because that was how he survived. He had to be a hard-ass. Just knowing this tenderness was inside of him and he was comfortable enough around her to start showing it, that was priceless.

They were up until almost two, watching the fire, talking, kissing and touching sweetly after watching their movies. Jon loved to stretch out behind her, spooning, his face buried in her long hair, nuzzling her neck occasionally until Thea giggled because it tickled, then he would hold her tightly, hugging her until eventually they fell asleep on the floor. Turning right before the impending sleep made it too difficult to do so, Thea snuggled down in to Jon's arms. Her face on his chest, listening to his heart beat, and the consented sigh from him right before a soft snoring began, and she fell asleep herself, the rain from the storm falling in sheets against the house, completely unheard by the sleeping lovers.

**Thank you for reading. Please review :) xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

The ringing of a phone woke Thea and Jon in the dark morning hours, making them both grumpy. They had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace, a blanket and pillows from the couch had been employed as bedding. Jon had held her all night, keeping her warm and cozy until the phone woke them. Jon lifted his sleep tousled head and looked around until he found the offending device, his, and reached for it. Pulling it under the blanket, he flipped the noisy thing open and answered in a gruff and very grumpy voice, kissing Thea's neck gently.

" 'ello?" Thea could hear an excited voice chatter away, Jon mumbled sleepy 'what's?' a couple times and looked very confused. Getting up to use the bathroom then stick more wood and a little kindling in the dying embers of the fire before sliding back under the covers beside Jon, Thea had just snuggled back down in Jon's arms when he gasped, sat up and roared 'WHAT THE F*CK?' Okay, now she was way too awake!

"That is total BULLSHIT!" Jon was now very angry. With a sigh, Thea got up to start the coffeemaker, then went to lie beside Jon again, watching and listening to a one sided tirade that made no sense until he said... "Bullshit! That F*cking whore came on to me in the video store and I turned her down. Thea was right beside me,I wasn't 'all alone and on the prowl.' That skank Jayde swung a slap at me when I turned her down, she hit Thea instead of me and Thea belted her, not me! The security video in the store got the whole thing!" WTF? Now Thea as sitting up and watching Jon's face carefully. His free hand caressed her thigh. With a string of curses Jon finally hung up and with a growl lay back down, then looking at her reached for her to settle beside him.

"I take it that little slut is asking for me to beat her ass!" Thea leaned across Jon's belly and rested her chin on her folded arms. He nodded and ran his hand over his face, then reached to pull Thea completely on top of him and snuggle her.

"She's not f*cking worth it baby, we have video proof of the whole thing, don't worry."

"I know, but after a lifetime of her pompous or bratty shit, I just want some semblance of silence out of her!" Kissing Jon's chin Thea looked at the window. The slightest bit of light cut through the storm.

"Damn, still raining, maybe if I do this right I can drown the bitch." Jon laughed and patted her ass, holding her for a few minutes.

"I need a hot shower to get me moving again, you coming with?" His eyebrows went up, not sure if he wanted a shower to warm his body, continue with cuddle time or get down and dirty, Thea decided it didn't matter, anything would be good with Jon. Five minutes later they were washing one another and themselves. Thea was not surprised to see Jon's lower parts wake up quickly and eagerly reach for her. Soaping him up gently and stroking for a couple minutes, she relished the whimpers and moans from her frisky lover.

"So damned good baby! Can we take this down in front of the fireplace?" Laughing, Thea agreed and kissed Jon sweetly while they rinsed off. Jon kind of dried himself and dropped the towel, then headed naked for the living room, his eager hard-on leading the way. Thea wrapped herself in a towel and followed after drying herself. 'Why bother?' she laughed to herself about completely dying off, knowing she was going to be wet with sweat shortly.

Laying naked on the floor, propped up on the pillow, stroking himself slowly as she approached. Mox was quite the image. Such a sexy wicked man! Thea shook her head smiling. Twinges of desire stirred in her as she watched him stroke himself. Licking his lips and grinning as she pulled off the towel, Jon moaned as Thea playfully ran her hands down her body. Teasing her breasts, and running her hands down her belly as Jon began to moan.

When Thea's hands wandered over her thighs and to her most sensitive areas his moans became louder and his hand moved quicker. Licking his lips he coaxed her to play with herself. His dirty mouth spurred her on to doing things she rarely had the nerve to do before he came into her life.

"Play with that pussy baby, get it all wet and hot for me. Your Mox is waiting to bury this bad boy in you. Come on baby, get that pussy ready!" Twinges rippled through Thea as her fingers brushed her clit lightly. Not really in the mood to do this herself, she teased Jon hoping he'd do the job for her, he was always so damned good at it. Slowly moving towards him, seeing the tip of his eager organ glistening in the firelight as it began to dribble pre-cum, Thea loved seeing how eager he was for her. If anything, Jon was a very eager and attentive lover.

"Come here baby, I wanna see how wet that sweet pussy is..." Continuing to move forwards, Thea walked so her feet stepped over Jon and he was between her ankles at the first step where they connected. As soon as she was close enough for him to grab hold of, he let go of his cock and grabbed her thighs, and kept her moving forward.

"Mmmm I smell that sweet scent of your heated pussy, damn I love it!" Pulling Thea so her feet were by his hips and he was looking right up her front, he lowered his face and she could feel his tongue beginning to probe. A long hum of 'mmmm' came from the man holding her, as hot hands wandered over her ass. A couple of random licks then serious strokes with that long tongue and her legs began to tremble. Moaning and commenting on how much he loved her sweetness, Jon moaned louder when Thea seized his hair and pushed him against her damp folds.

"You love it so much! Make me cum, and do a good job of it or that 'bad boy' of yours isn't going anywhere near there!"

The sudden aggression set Jon off with a low growl, Thea found herself yanked to the blankets on her back and Jon started attacking her with his tongue as he planted himself between her thighs. Grabbing his hair as he gripped her thighs, Thea barely managed to hang on with all jerking of his head as the licking and plunging of his tongue made her hips buck in reaction to his oral assault. Arching up as sharp, electric like jolts tore through her, Thea felt the first explosion coming, with the force of a ton of bricks impacting. Jon was merciless in his attack as he licked up her folds, suckled on her clit and thrust his tongue in her repeatedly like he was a man possessed.

Crying out Jon's name as he worked her over, forcing a quick climax, Thea felt a complete satisfaction from the quick act. Jon however didn't seem satisfied as he lapped up the fluids she released, and launched another assault almost immediately after murmuring 'yum', which usually signaled he as finished licking up her release. Usually...Now he went straight to nibble and suck at her clit, and a big hand landed to roughly fondle her breast, teasing at and tweaking the nipple. Twisting it slightly until she moaned.

"You wanted me to make you cum baby, let's go for round two, right now!" The tall blond looked up from between her thighs, a wicked look on his face. "Cum for me ! Then I'm gonna f**k you long and hard, and make you cum again." Oh god! Groaning as he buckled down to really work her clit, Thea's hips jerked as she moaned, "Damn, oh damn you Mox!" Pulling on his hair a little didn't do much except to stir him up quicker. Ripples of intensity were quick to start...straining for it...oh god yes!

"Mox!" Thea arched up crying out. Jon chuckled as he licked at her until the shudders of climax slowed a little, then rising to lift her hips, plunged in hard. "Oh God!" Three hard thrusts and it happened again, he rubbed her so sweetly her second climax was immediate.

"Damn baby!" Jon nipped her shoulder, "You're like a f*cking firecracker today! Hot as Hell and firing off and cumming fast!" Groaning as she clamped down on him, he grinned and nodded.

"F*cking yeah baby! That's what I like, right there, that hot pussy holding me so sweet and tight!" Nuzzling her neck as she wrapped her thighs around him tightly, Blue eyes looked down into hers. A slight smile showed his dimples. The big body moved to have it's own release, but seemed to be trying to not rush, he was dragging it out. Feeling Thea climax around him made the sweet 'milking' sensations' he was crazy about. He would do anything he could to feel that sweet feeling, and wasn't shying in telling her that.

Grinding his pelvis into hers, trying to rub her clit as well as her sweet spot, Jon watched Thea's face as he moved, feeling what she did around him as well. When her body grew wetter from the sweet friction he nodded to himself, grinning again, picking up speed and force in his thrusts. The powerful body flexing, muscles rippling in the firelight, beginning to shine with perspiration, as soft moans began to accompany each motion of the tall ginger-blond.

The rain poured outside, thunder roared not too far away, flashes of lightning and a crackling fire lit the room for the lovers. Kissing Thea with a wild kiss that was immediately deep and very intense, Jon worked his hips against hers, for a few minutes before softly begging her to cum with him. With her arms wrapped around him tightly, holding Jon for another kiss she tried to make a third sweet climax happen in time with his. Kissing sweetly again, Jon and Thea hit the perfect rhythm for the magic to happen. Jon must have felt the building climax building in her and was moaning loudly, moving to bring it faster. Unable to resist provoking him thea raked her ails down his back, setting him off immediately. With a couple hard thrusts, Jon screamed out her name and lost it.

"Thea! Son of a...Awwww F*CK!" The faster motions against her sweet spot set off her third climax, making him laugh in delight as he felt her gripping him tightly, making him feel what he wanted so bad. A few more hard thrusts and he screamed again, arching up, yelling her name, and with a hard shudder, exploded.

Minutes later, cuddling one another as their bodies calmed, Jon pulled a blanket over them mumbling how he didn't want her to chill and get sick. They dozed off for maybe an hour and a half when a second call woke them, this time it was a more pleasant call. Jon's trainer was calling to say that because of the severe weather, training would be at 10 instead of 2. While it meant getting up and leaving sooner, it meant that he would be back long before the worst part of today's rain hit.

After a quick and light breakfast, Thea took off with Jon for the gym to hang out after he lost the argument he didn't want her out in the storm, so she should stay home. The rain eased off a bit and it wasn't that bad getting from place to place, he relented with less grumbling. Trees were down and streets flooded, the usual for heavy storms, but they had no trouble. At the gym the men worked hard and fast to get the workout and training sessions done so they could get the Hell out and get back wherever they were staying.

There was some minor gossip about Jayde and the altercation from last night. Nothing new. Sitting a corner to not disturb anyone, Thea was pretty sure all but Jon had forgotten she was there for the most part after a couple of the men had objected to her being there. Jon had fought against her being sent home. The trainers had allowed to stay and she did her best to stay out of sight and not be a distraction.

An old trainer, Les had smiled at her and commented to Tyler and two others that had objected to her staying that maybe if they had women that knew how to be supportive without being underfoot, or a pain in the ass, they might be allowed to stay as well. She couldn't help it, the look on Jon's face said he knew what she was thinking before she retorted that Les had no idea what a pain in the ass she could be! The older man had laughed. Said something to Jon who laughed, and training went on.

Three hours later, soaked with sweat, Jon collected a couple of kisses from Thea and went for a quick shower before the drive home. Barely inside and checking out the contents of the slow cooker, Thea jumped as the sudden crash of thunder signaled that the rain coming down was about to get a whole lot worse. Jon had added wood to the fireplace and come to check out the slowly bubbling stew himself. Wrapping his arms around Thea's waist and nuzzling her neck. He kissed her temple.

"2:30 and a whole afternoon and evening alone. Us in here, the storm keeping the whole world out there." He pecked at her lips. "I like that idea." Kissing him back Thea nodded and agreed.

"I do too, now tell me Mox...what plans do you have for all this time alone together?" Blue eyes lit up, a devilish look crossed his face. It was too freaking adorable.

"Well... I know there's some massage oil around here somewhere, I have some handcuffs and a bandanna we can use as a blindfold..." Thea laughed in delight at the rakish look he gave her and nipped his bottom lip.

"Bring it on Mox!"

**Thank you for reading. Please review. :) xoxox **


	10. Chapter 10

** I hope everyone is having a Great Holiday Season! I'm doing a little something here in using both names of Jon and Mox, it is deliberate and defining some different behaviors of our handsome Male lead ;)**

A brief rest in front of the fireplace, cuddled together in cozy blankets after Thea succeeded in getting some sustenance into Jon, was almost luxurious as the lightning flashed and the thunder crashed outside. It was as close to heaven as Thea could remember being. Feeling safe and comfortable in Jon's arms while he dozed off and on briefly, fighting with the urge to get himself into some mischief. Jon's admission he was appreciative of being able to be here instead of that cramped little camper, especially during the storm was welcomed and made Thea glad she had enough room for him to be here with her.

Discovering the hard-assed Mox hated dealing with bad/stormy weather and things like really scary movies was adorable and endearing, he really did have an incredibly gentle side, but fought like hell to hide it. He showed serious signs of really being hurt at some point and he was comfortable enough with her now to begin to let Thea see it. When they were alone, cuddled up, (but only in bed at first) that was when he started to show his tenderness, slowly, and with a childlike shyness that made her want to hold and protect him forever.

After resting Jon decided to go hunting for the massage oil he knew she kept in her room. Letting him search, amused to see what he was up to, Thea waited in the cozy nest of the covers they had been sharing. A triumphant cackle sounded and Jon came from the bedroom carrying a towel and the bottle of oil and was starting on pulling off his shirt as he approached and then, dropped his shorts. Expecting him to want a massage, Thea was surprised when he asked her to strip while he laid out a towel, then told her to lay down, he was going to give her her massage first!

Stretched out on a blanket, Thea felt the hot hands of Jon's working oil into her back as his naked body straddled hers. The massage he was giving her was wonderful and quickly earning him points with her. He was thorough and although untrained, doing very well. He was making a serious effort to make her feel good, and it was greatly appreciated. His big body was hunched over hers, working his way downward until he hit her ankles, then he requested she turn over.

Jon's big hands then worked from her neck downward, he was trying to behave but the temptation to play around her breasts was too strong. Tracing his long fingers around the soft mounds and then teasing at the nipples briefly, before working his way across her belly and down to her thighs, it was wonderful! Jon had insisted she get the first massage, it was a very sweet gesture. She was thinking that there was no doubt at least a little ulterior motive. He was beginning to feel her out as he went.

By the time he somehow managed to get as far as Thea's knees he was getting distracted and was fidgeting around. With a smirk Thea could feel why, brushing her thigh as he moved, Jon was more than a little excited. With a grumbled 'f**k it'! Jon lay down, stretching his body over hers and planted a kiss on her lips. Looking up at him innocently she couldn't resist teasing and asking if he was ready for his massage now. The Mox attitude came out in Jon and he growled another 'fuck it!' In seconds he _was_ Mox.

"You want to give me a massage? Massage my cock with your pussy!"A fire crackled in his eyes and a tingle of intensity rippled through Thea. He wanted things to get rough, she could see and feel it. Hell, 'Bring it on baby!' She was thinking.

"You want a piece from me buddy? Freaking make me want it!" Thea taunted to a loud growl. Grabbing Thea's hands and holding them over her head in a fairly tight grip, her lover surprised her. Mox rubbed the long length of his cock against her belly. Thrusting slowly as he moved back and forth, working his cock closer to where he wanted it to be. Struggling and deliberately teasing Mox while keeping her thighs tight together, Thea saw the wicked glimmer in his eyes and knew this was what he wanted.

It wasn't easy but she kept his knee from pushing between her thighs. When Mox failed he got the same lusty and evil look in his eyes as he did the night they met. Licking his lips and looking her over, but not using the same force he did back then, he held her down, and although she was resisting he wasn't angry, he was wildly excited. Reaching up onto the couch, pinning her down with a carefully placed knee on her chest, Mox tugged on something then sat back, the belt to her robe in his hands.

Making what she hoped was a reasonable looking struggle, Thea heard a soft moan from her wild-eyed lover. Rubbing his now dripping cock against her belly as he secured her wrists to the leg of the couch with the belt, Mox laughed softly. If Thea had really tried, she could have gotten free. She really didn't try too hard. This was a game they were playing, or he would have done much more to control her. Now with her 'secured', Mox began to feel her body up and down. Licking his lips.

"You're mine you little witch. You can't do a f**king thing about it! You're stuck with me!" Leaning down to nip at her neck and shoulders, Mox sucked hard on her neck for a couple of minutes. "Mine, mine! No one else's, ever!" He scratched lightly down her torso, nipping and licking his way downwards following the pale marks he left with his nails. Yesterday he had squawked about it but he had allowed her to trim and file his nails, she was glad he had tolerated it or she'd have some ugly marks now.

Running his nails down over her nipples, teasing lightly, Mox sucked one then the other nipple into his mouth, suckling briefly on each, nibbling a little then going lower. She was getting wet, there was no doubt about it, he was driving her crazy and she had to fight to make it look otherwise, but the second her grew close enough to her most sensitive areas, he would know. Mox knew her scent way too well, he knew when she was calm and when he had gotten her wet by merely picking up the scent.

Scratching at her thighs as he went lower Mox's head jerked up with a triumphant look then a laugh. He knew she was ready for whatever he wanted to do. A wicked smirk crossed the handsome face and sparkling blue eyes looked up at her as he stuck his tongue out slightly. Sliding his hands between her knees Thea made Mox struggle to pry them apart and secretly adored the look on his face when he succeeded.

Looking down between her legs Mox licked his lips again as he braced her knees apart with his.

"Love seeing that sweet pussy all soaking wet and ready for my cock!" Mox murmured almost reverently.

"What makes you think I'm ready for you? Maybe my mind is going elsewhere and thinking of someone else?" Oops! There was a flash of his eyes that matched the lightning outside and Mox slid his fingers roughly down her soaking folds, circled her clit once, and the wild rushes of heat began, a rough couple strokes of his thumb and the intense waves that made her whole body tingle, exploded. Making her shudder and moan as she climaxed.

"That's BULLSHIT! I'm the only one that can make you cum like that! Tell me that! Tell me!" He growled lowering his face to hers. His head forcing hers to the side and holding it there in a real show of strength. Panting hard and beginning to stroke himself, Mox fumbled as he reached for the massage oil and liberally applied a serious coating to his throbbing stiffness.

"Say it!" He must have growled six or seven times getting more and more antsy until she complied in a low voice. That climax had hit hard and fast and made her relaxed, but she was unable to resist the urge to play with him a little bit. Once he heard what he wanted Mox rose back up, his fingers curled around his girth and stroking himself, his expression relaxing slightly. Pre-cum glistened on the fat tip of his cock in the firelight, a thin sheen of sweat had began to form so that the rest of his body was beginning to shine. Damn, he was just so beautiful!

"I don't know what the hell got into you Thea, but I'm gonna bang it the Hell out of you!" Teasing her clit a little more until she arched moaning, he lifted her lower half by her thighs and with a quick thrust plunged his cock deeply into her willing body.

"Oh God!" The loud moan escaped her at the second he plunged in, it set her off again. Thea's crying out the name of 'Mox', pleased him and the big man grinned as he watched her tremble in the waves of a second orgasm. Oh! Son of a bitch that was so damned good!

"You f**king love it Thea! Admit it!" His voice was softer now as he lay her down, molding his body over hers. Unable to speak, all Thea could do was nod, luckily that sufficed. A nuzzle to her neck signaled Mox was calming a little, maybe transforming back towards Jon a little. Settling their bodies, Mox began to rock his hips against hers, watching her face with a very intense expression. Wrapping her thighs around him seemed to make him lose some of his intensity. His expression softened, what was it that was calming him, her apparent submission?

The kisses were still a bit rough but still damned good! Mox was still with her as the man above her moved with powerful thrusts that rocked them both. With his skin wet from sweat, Mox's skin kind of slid on hers as he moved. Soft noises from the lusty man began to echo throughout the room. Moans, whimpers, soft grunts. Teasing him by squeezing down on him Thea was rewarded with twice the noise and being able to watch Mox roll his eyes in pleasure.

Doubting she had enough in her to try for a third climax without taking a nap first, Thea enjoyed watching her partner. Mox was definitely fading as the rough act grew far more gentle than normal for Mox, but still a little rough for Jon. Mox had a hard stabbing thrust, Jon was more fluid in his motions. Kissing her roughly, plunging his tongue into her mouth and ravishing her lips, the tall blond started picking up speed and force in his motions. Moaning her name over and over Mox was getting close.

Nipping her shoulder sharply a couple of times before he bit down on her hair and with a muffled voice yelled Thea's name, the man above her, with a loud groan and an arching of his body, stiffened as the last few thrusts rocked him. Mox slowly relaxed, his eyes shut for several minutes as his breathing calmed and his pounding heart slowed to normal. The sweat drenched man still held Thea tight as slowly blue eyes opened.

"Were you really thinking of someone else?" Mox asked gruffly as he stared into her eyes. The thought of him being hurt rankled her brain. She shook his head.

"No Lover, I was just acting with the moment. I have no reason to think of someone else." Hot lips caressed hers, a boyish smile lit his face and Jon was back.

"Thank you!" His kiss was long, sweet and deep. So wonderful! Thea pulled her wrists free as Jon undid the tie. Kissing several times, they snuggled until dinner time, kissing and holding onto one another musing over how much time they still had to play...

**Thank you for reading, please review :) xoxox Happy New Year!**


	11. Chapter 11

**No sex, EXTREME Violence, Assault, Injury, Mention of Blood, Threats of Torture and Death, and ALL stops off in language, (Major Profanity) You have been warned...**

The next morning after a quick run to the store in the lull of the storm, Thea took the opportunity to assemble supplies and get the fridge and cupboard stocked up. Reloading the slow-cooker with another meal, Thea cooked a few extra things to stash in the freezer for when she didn't want to or didn't have time to cook. Jon had insisted she stay close to home today, wanting to get some cooking done, she hadn't argued. About a half an hour into her working she heard her phone ring. Reaching for it, not really thinking she glanced at the number and said hello. She could hear a static, repeating the greeting she heard more static then a shriek of 'FUCK YOU!' then it was silent, 'call lost'.

Jaw dropping and staring at her phone Thea tried to figure who that could be. The only person she had a problem with was Jayde. Did that silly bitch have her number? Maybe. Well if she got another call she would block it. Five minutes later, the same number called back. Putting it on speaker, she calmly answered.

"MOX IS MINE YOU BITCH! MINE!" A slew of profanity followed. Thea hung up on the caller and blocked the number. Yep, Jayde. Stupid bitch! She texted Jon and warned him Jayde was starting crap and beware, then went back to cleaning up a little and cooking. Wandering her house she decided all was clean and good, brought in enough firewood to keep the fire going for at least two to three days and then went back to the kitchen where her phone was flashing. A text from Jon.

'Ignore the bitch babe, one more hour and I'll be back and make you forget her bothering you!' That was a nice thought, Thea smiled to herself and messaged back.

'You're on Mox!' and then she saw other texts...

'You whore!' You fucking bitch!' 'You think you can block me?' 'Mox is MINE you stupid cunt!' 'He ain't coming home to you tonight cause he's with me right now!' Dropping the phone onto the counter and stepping back, trying to stay calm and to remember to breathe. Thea rationalized, Jon was at the gym, he wouldn't head for Jayde, he'd had a chance, he chose her. Jayde was only a cheap slut, she had nothing to offer any man, except sex... Jon was known for saying he liked the skanks... NO! He was with her now! She jumped when the phone rang..glancing at it cautiously, her face lit up. Jon!

"Hey there handsome!" A chuckle and a husky hello greeted her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just irritated by Jayde's calling and texting me, I blocked her number but she is using another number I'm about to block." There was an annoyed grunt from Jon.

"She's been calling and texting me how she's so sorry but she had to tell me that you no longer want to have anything to do with me and she'll be glad to console me! And I have no damn idea how to block her on my phone!"

"Like you told me babe, ignore her, I'll fix that when you get back, it looks like it's going to storm again. Be careful on the way back."

"Yeah, yeah, will do," He grumbled something and seemed distracted. "I'd turn off this f**king phone but if you needed to get hold of me I wouldn't hear it! She just texted me again."

"Ignore the pathetic bitch Hun, she's playing games out of desperation." She laughed at something Jon said Jayde always was a stupid bitch, always trying to steal someone else's thunder, never doing anything original then something hitting the window making Thea jump and drop her phone.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! GOD DAMN YOU TO HELL! GOD DAMNED BITCH!" A maniacal looking Jayde was right outside her kitchen window, pounding on it with her open palm. Screaming like a loon, looking completely deranged, Jayde yelled things that told her she had been listing to Thea's call. Thea yelled back for her to get lost! She was calling the cops! Looking for her cell phone, she couldn't find it at first and grabbed the house phone. Her heart felt a cold chill when she realized the line was dead. Looking up she saw Jayde laughing with a length of phone line in her hand.

"You freaking BITCH! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you for cutting my phone line!" Scrambling to find her cell phone she found it under the edge of the cutting block and grabbed it up. Jon's frantic voice greeted her.

"I gotta go, Jayde's here, she cut the house line, I have to call the cops, I'll be okay, Luv to you Mox!" She hug up and dialed 911, grabbed the butcher knife and swung at the window, making Jayde flinch and back up. Then she started again, now yelling for someone, did she say Devin? Devlin? A loud pounding began on her front door, now there was a man's voice. SHIT! Looking around, she pushed a chair to block the door, a little and began to feel panic, then the magical voice..

"911, what's your emergency?

"I have people trying to break in they're threatening me! One a crazy woman just cut my phone line and is showing me the pieces!" (Pounding at the door..OPEN UP YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU HAVE AN ASS KICKING COMING!) It sounded like he was ramming his body against the door as Thea gave her name and address. A crash of glass in the kitchen and she bolted to the bedroom in panic, there was no way to the back door. She heard the crash of something smashing against the floor. Things were getting thrown and smashed, a bottle of vinegar narrowly missed her head. Trying not to cry in panic she begged the dispatcher to get help. She heard the crash of the front door fling open and a roar of a deranged sounding man.

"She's here! KILL THAT BITCH! KILL HER! SHE WENT THAT WAY!" Jayde's orders brought tears to her eyes and fear ripped through her, dropping the phone and the knife to shove a small dresser partway across the door before the massive thud hit the door.

"OPEN UP YOU STUPID BITCH! TIME TO DIE! YOU HURT MY SISTER! YOU FUCKED HER UP! I'M GONNA BEAT YOURASS! FUCK YOU BLIND! BEAK YOUR BONES AND CUT YOUR THROAT AND FUCK YOU AGAIN!" A huge crash, then another and the door was opened! Thea got hold of the knife and got into the bathroom as the hugely built and mangy looking man with bad teeth, a mass of shaggy facial and head hair and bloodshot eyes charged at her. Oh god he reeked of booze, body odor and piss! Swinging the knife at him she got one strike in on his arm causing him to bellow in pain. A swing of his huge arm knocked her off of her feet and into the wall as a filthy hand connected with her jaw. OUCH! Oh God!

"FUCKING WHORE! GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Grabbing her by her long hair he yanked Thea up and shook her hard, causing the knife to fall to the floor. As her vision rattled around Thea could see Jayde jumping up and down on her bed screaming like she was insane! Oh God the pain in her head and neck!

"Kill her! Kill her! She hurt me! She stole my boyfriend! KILL HER!" Throwing Thea into the tile wall, making her back explode in pain. The big man let out a hideous roaring sound. Vaguely she thought of Jon, how did he stand the pain? Slap after slap across her face caused blood to flow from Thea's face and now a split in her lip.

"How does it feel BITCH? You hurt my sister! Now I hurt you! NO ONE hurts my Jaydee girl and lives! I already killed two bitches and three guys that fucked with her and you know what? They ain't been found yet! I threw all the bodies in our old well! No one will ever find them! You're next you stupid BITCH!" Another slap sent her blood flying against the wall, the pain was so intense it was dimming her mind. 'Jon/Mox... I'm sorry, I wish I had said it to your face..I love you.'

Her shirt was ripped open with filthy fat hands. This monster of a man had breathe that was so repulsive it made her gag when he got close enough and licked the blood of her cheek, laughing and yanking at her hair, jerking her head back as he did so. He tried to stick his tongue in her mouth and Thea gagged, bringing up the last thing she ate with the blood she was swallowing, puking all over his chest. With a roar of anger and disgust he slapped her again and stood up, beginning to undo his belt while Jayde continued to jump up and down on the bed screaming like a loon.

"Hurt her, kill her, hurt her, kill her! BEAT. THAT. BITCH! KILL! HER! DEAD!" A filthy body was exposed as the filthier pants dropped, Thea felt close to blacking out when the most beautiful sound in the world cut through Jayde's screams...

"FREEZE THIS IS THE POLICE!" Yelling from more than one man in another room, screams from Jayde, being yanked up and feeling a sharp pain in her neck as the huge monster in front of her bellowed, loud yells, a sharp loud noise rang out! Oh God! Was that a gunshot? For Thea there was nothing more...it all went black.

Pain exploding throughout her body, feeling so sick and queasy, Thea moaned as a loud noise made her horrific head pains worse. There was a voice, scared sounding, calling her name over and over. He was begging her to open her eyes, he sounded like he was crying. He was begging her not to leave him, he loved her...he, him...Jon! Jon was with her, a hand held hers, his, she jus knew it. He sounded heartbroken, he kept apologizing that he had insisted she stay home today, and that he hadn't been able to keep her safe. She was his world, he couldn't lose her. Her heart ached for him, she managed a little squeeze on his hand, it was all she could manage.

That little motion set Jon and another man off into calling her name and asking questions. Another sudden realization was that the noise and jerking motion she felt was the ambulance she was in. Her head began to clear a little but oh God did she hurt! A few minutes later the Ambulance stopped and she was unloaded, Jon stayed by her side answering whatever questions he could until someone said paperwork needed to be filled out. His voice faded away as she was rushed into the Emergency room.

The men transporting her were rattling off facts about her, how she was injured, 'her boyfriend' was here and had some of the story, the police had the rest from the dispatcher who heard the entire attack through the dropped cell phone. A couple men and women began to bustle around her. Transferring her to another stretcher they were all over her, stripping her, evaluating wounds, taking vitals and trying to get her to respond. Hearing she had just barely begun to react right before arrival, they kept at her.

The sudden knowledge that she was safe now, no more crazy women yelling and jumping on her bed, no more monster men trying to beat and rape her. Thea began to shake with sobs just as painful as the beating she had taking. Violated, in her home, by that bitch and...her brother? Soothing voices tried to calm her, all she wanted was Jon though. Several minutes later they let him in with her. He sounded really stressed out, then his hand took up hers and she heard his raspy whisper in her ear and the wild spinning she felt slowed, then stopped. She was okay now, Jon was here.

Jon stayed by Thea's side the best he could as she went for test after test, X-ray, Cat-scan, EKG and all of the various blood work that was done. He told her what was going on, how she had an IV now, they were giving her fluids and other stuff. Something was given for pain almost immediately and by the time they were heading for tests the pain had dimmed greatly. Head to toe she was scanned and examined twice. Her neck was in a brace, her left wrist was secured in something and she floated in and out for an unknown length of time. The only thing she was really aware of was Jon, by her side, sometimes talking, sometimes quiet, always holding her hand, rubbing her arm or touching uninjured parts of her in a very sweet way.

Vaguely Thea was aware of the night passing into morning, and that she was now in a hospital bed, somewhere 'upstairs'. Jon only left her side to go pee, and sat with her all night. Cody and Les snuck in and brought him something to eat. They had offered to bring her something too but the nurse advised Thea would be on liquids as soon as the doctor cleared it, but due to the extent of her injuries, wouldn't be until at least tomorrow. Covered warmly, pain meds dulling her aches, Thea rested with Jon beside her. The big man had slid up onto the bed slowly, through eyes that were puffy and sore she could just barely see him, watching the monitor carefully as he moved.

Holding her tenderly, whispering to her, He repeated his declarations of love. It was so sweet, he sounded so shy. She wanted to respond but either her injuries or her pain meds were stopping her from being able to speak and be understood. All she could do in return was hold his hand. Covering her, warming her with his body heat more than the thin hospital blanket, Jon watched over her all night.

A nurse checking in was kind in not demanding he move or worse, leave. She seemed to think Thea was resting calmer and her vitals were showing less stress with Jon beside he, so she walked out non-protesting. Checking in several times into the early morning she left the two of them alone and told a lab technician to disturb them 'as little as possible', when he came in at 5'o clock to take a blood sample from Thea. After that she slept solidly.

Waking after the day had lightened and the storm was having at the outside world, Thea got one eye open, a hand holding hers made her glance as best she could to her right. Jon was asleep in a chair beside the bed, the bed rail was down and his head rested on his folded arms, his right hand holding hers. It hurt, but she had to smile. A soft voice to her left made her shift her gaze.

"He spent all night by your side." The nurse coming in, bringing water told her.

"I know," Thea managed a weak croak. The ginger-blond stirred as the nurse helped her take a couple slow sips of water.

"Drink slowly and let us know if it causes any additional pain, discomfort or nausea." The nurse smiled at the tousled sleepy head rising up. Thea couldn't nod 'yes' but she agreed she would in a croak. Jon's exhaustion was apparent but he was up, beside her and kissing her face so gently she barely felt it. Helped to sit in a mound of pillows, she couldn't hold back the wince as the bed helped her upward. Jon fussed until she was comfortable, then started with the kisses again. To her shock, there were tears in Jon's eyes. She raised a shaky hand to brush them away, Grasping her hand he kissed it and rubbed his cheek on the palm.

"I'm so sorry baby, so sorry." He was all choked up. She immediately shushed him and said there was nothing he could do, and she guessed she'd be fine in no time. Jon looked solemn.

"The doctor said you had some internal bleeding, three cracked vertebrae, a concussion, whiplash and fractures in your wrist and face." 'That explains a few things and why I hurt like a bitch!' She kept to herself. Seeing Jon so emotional, vulnerable, distraught almost was alarming. Blue eyes threatened to spill tears. "I thought I was gonna lose you, life would have been over for me if that had happened." He kissed her lips gently, having to lean forward awkwardly to get past the lip of the neck brace Thea wore.

"I didn't go anywhere Lover, I'm still here, I'm a tough bitch, you gotta try harder than that jerk did to wipe me out!" She tried to laugh but it hurt. Jon was not amused and insisted she was no bitch, and that he had come damned close to losing her, she had almost died. A tear escaped and he jerked his hand to wipe at it.

"Right before I got there the ambulance crew was doing CPR on you. When the Cops burst in the house, you were passing out. They said your breathing got funny and while they were putting you on the stretcher your breathing and heartbeat slowed down and you needed help to get going again. Thea felt what color she had drain from her face, oh god! She remembered her thoughts before she passed out...

"Jon, I was scared I wasn't gonna be able to say something to you.." her mouth was dry, he helped her take more sips of water. He looked worried, taking a breath Thea hoped Jon wouldn't freak out.

"I was thinking before I passed out at him that I never said something I should have." He nodded solemnly, wiping at his eyes

"I was too, and all the way here I kept saying it and hoping you would hear me." Thea tried to smile, squeezing his hand after a failed nod.

"I did hear you, I did, and you know what? I love you too!" Exhausted at the energy she had put into the past few minutes Thea felt gentle kisses to her lips, Jon's face was lit up, he was bouncy and happy now. He slid his arms around her and hugged her carefully. A happy chortle escaped him, he whispered those three precious words over and over as he kissed her face and settled her back into her pillows to rest, settling beside Thea to sit with her while she rested.

The joy and excitement Jon was giving off as he tried not to bounce around while holding Thea's hand made the nurses know something had happened, one after another would say his bright attitude made it seem as if the day was sunny and beautiful, not stormy and gray. Thea was later told Jon was heard whispering, over and over 'she loves me!' He himself needn't have said he loved her, has actions throughout last night and into the days to come would show he loved her as well.

Les when watching them while visiting later that day had laughed and said Cupid had shot Mox good and hard in the ass with one hell of an arrow. 'It must have been one Hell of a big arrow too,' Thea had mused. 'Thank you cupid! Thank you for bringing me my Mox!'

** Thank you for reading, Please review! XOXOX :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to those who have have been following this story, those who have sent reviews and to those sending comments. I enjoy them and appreciate the time you spend to do so. Thank you again! :) **

Thea woke the next morning feeling like Hell, that was the only way to describe it accurately. Every part of her hurt, except... Looking to her right, the shaggy head of her sleeping lover rested on her hand. Mox had blown her mind yesterday. The words he had said had healed a part of her she had thought was dead, or at least in permanent hibernation, that part was probably the one part of her that _didn't_ hurt. Caressing the cheek of the man beside her. She watched his nose wrinkle and blue eyes open sleepily. He hadn't shaved but he was in different clothing. When he rose up to kiss her cheek gently she thought she picked up the scent of the soap he used to wash himself.

"Hey babe, how you doing?" Gentle lips brushed her temple. Trying to smile at his sweetness, Thea looked at the dark circles around his eyes, he hadn't slept much and had hardly left her side. Jon hadn't worked out yesterday, refusing to leave her unguarded, he had only stayed away an hour or so when one of his trainers stopped by to watch over Thea so he could run out and get a couple things done.

Something had happened yesterday which she barely caught wind of and had really not cared much in her painkiller induced haze. The powerful medications numbed most of yesterday, today she was more alert, having asked last night for the dose today to be less so she could think more clearly. The nurse had said she would reduce the morning dose, but would ready to give her more if the pain got to be too much.

'Not one of my smarter choices,' Thea grimaced. 'Damn this hurts!' Running her fingers through the tangled curls of the man she loved, she whispered hello and felt a tender nuzzle and more oh his ever so gentle kisses. The nurse came in to take her vitals and gave her a stern look that said she knew Thea had made a bad choice and offered to give her something to help her feel better. Managing to ask for half an hour so she could figure out a few things she received a curt nod and saw the nurse glance at the clock. 'That woman will be back in half an hour, on the dot, for sure!'

Thea rolled her eyes and thought for a moment trying to sort a few things out. She

had a vague thought about the condition of her home and croaked out an inquiry on how bad the damage was and what kind of repairs were needed? She needed to call her repair man. Jon made a face and said the windows and door were boarded up the day everything happened. (He couldn't say WHAT, poor Mox!) Yesterday when he left for a little while he met the man who had dropped by to check on Thea after hearing what had happened.

"He had been the one who nailed things shut, so the cops told me. Then he came back yesterday and fixed the door, windows, some damage here and there. We cleaned up and he painted a little, a couple small things got broken, but the house looks good as new. I washed the bed stuff and the towels, it's all clean again. Carl saw the crock pot on the counter and put it in the fridge so the stuff wouldn't go bad." Awww so it wasn't the crock pot that got destroyed when Jayde stormed in, good.

"The bed was clean, why...?" Jon made a face.

"That dirty bitch was all over it, I didn't think you'd want to lay where her feet were jumping all over." He fidgeted and tapped at his collar bone. Reaching to caress his cheek, she felt her hand taken up and kissed. Jon really was a gem. His forehead scrunched up and he kind of huffed out a breath, bit his lip then began to talk.

"Um, Someone came here to see you, a lawyer. The guy is the father of Jayde and that freak brother of hers. He is really bugging out. They were both supposed to be in 'treatment' or something. He's afraid this whole mess will ruin his business and is hoping he can work out some kind of deal to pay your bills, pay for your house, give you some money and keep everything quiet." Wow! Thea had no idea Jayde's dad was a lawyer!

"If he wants to keep this quiet it's gonna cost him! That bitch has run wild and out of control for so long and been such a nightmare to me. Now she wrecks my house and messes me up? Oh he, or someone is gonna pay!" The rise in her temper amplified the pain greatly, Jon fed her some oatmeal and tea so when the nurse came by to give her pain meds, her stomach wouldn't get any nasty ideas. She was glad to let the strong medication take her away for awhile when the time came and it kicked in. Jon hadn't liked her asking to get less of the pain medicine, and he let her know it!

The thought of her in more pain and not taking medication to fix that obviously upset him. He was devastated at what had happened at her it showed in so many ways. From the way his trainers and friends acted, this was new and startling behavior from him. The older man training him seemed to expect it. When he visited later that morning after Thea had been given the heavier painkillers again, he said it was his intent to watch over Thea so he could send Jon to practice which he needed to keep in shape.

It sounded cold-hearted, and Jon got cranky over the suggestion of leaving, but he had obeyed his trainer grudgingly when Thea said she felt safe with Les there. Jon needed to vent frustrations and blow off some stream and get enough exercise so he didn't go stir crazy while camped out in the small hospital room with Thea and he acknowledged it grumpily. She knew Les was right and was glad Jon could get away from the stressful and depressing situation that was her current reality.

Once Jon was gone, Les had leaned close so he could speak in a low voice and not have anybody else hear him. He said since she came into Jon's life, he had seen nothing but good changes in him, and he hoped it kept going.

"You brought a warmth out in Jon that I was afraid had already been burned out of him. He was becoming a hard, bitter, cynical bastard just like some of us old farts when were done with our glory days and we have nothing left. You didn't weaken him like he was afraid to be if he showed the kinder emotions, if anything, he got stronger. Keep the fire going in Jon, he can only get stronger if you do."

Kissing her forehead and squeezing her hand, the blessing and kind words of the man who advocated for his trainees to stay away from women while training unless they were 'useful to their training, and not a distraction,' was a balm on the damage that rocked her world. The 'Lawyer Daddy of the Terroristic Twits' as she dubbed him in her mind, came by when Les was there and got an earful from the older man.

The hospital security showed up when it got loud between the two men both determined to say their piece, and at Thea's request, Security had the Lawyer removed until she could ' properly tell him what a shitty father he is and that she knew he was just covering up another of his inadequacies as a parent by raising such a raging, out of control whoring, backstabbing bitch as he had and the monster son that did his demonic sisters bidding!' In short she told him to go stuff himself.

The security guard came back to inform Thea the 'stuffed shirt' was gone now, and if she required, he could call in his sister who did referrals for patients who needed lawyers and could recommend some names of ones in the proper field to deal with her case if she wanted, instead of dealing with that 'pompous ass.' herself. Les nodded to her and said it would be a good idea, so she agreed to talk with the guard's sister. Jon was very grumpy when he returned and happened to hear the nurses talking about Thea's visitor. Les explained it and Jon calmed.

When they were alone again the big blond settled himself into the spot beside her bed. He had a thermos of the Beef stew that had been in the slow cooker and a couple of other things. He mumbled something about going back to the trailer and finding it leaking, so he had used her washer to clean up some of his clothes and bedding. When he slowed down and was finished unwinding, and calm again, Thea squeezed the big hand that held hers and asked him why he didn't just take all of his stuff out of the trailer, and move it to her place. He looked startled, then his face lit up.

"Really babe?" He was all hyped up again, kissing her gently, sitting beside her to hug her, nuzzling her neck gently. Jon was excited and could barely contain himself, he was practically vibrating from happiness. The nurse came in to see why Thea's vitals suddenly changed, and the bed alarm went off and saw her sitting in Jon's arms as he gently cuddled her, holding her in his strong arms as tightly as he dared. She shook her head laughing, 'kids', she grinned and left them be with a warning to not get 'too crazy.' Looking up into sparkling blue eyes Thea tried to smile.

"She has no idea who I'm dealing with." Jon grinned and winked.

"Damn Straight baby!" He chucked and kissed her neck and moved to help Thea settle back into her pillows. As he did, her hand fell and landed right on his crotch. Immediately she felt his body react. SHIT! Wincing, Thea whispered an apology. Jon groaned softly and said for her not to worry, he'd head into the bathroom and deal with it.

"No! Jon," She whispered. "Go stick your head out and tell the nurse I'd like the door shut, and come back and sit beside me like you are." Jon looked worried but complied.

"The nurse just nodded and said call her if you needed anything." He sat beside Thea. Running her hand up his thigh, Thea delighted in his whimper and soft moan.

"God baby, I miss your touch so damned bad!" Shushing him gently she reached to cup his quickly growing bulge. He tried to tell her she didn't need to do this, she told him to be quiet. She was so tired and sore, and only wanted to sleep again, but her sweet Mox deserved some fun. He'd been so good to her, and she didn't like the thought of his libido being neglected, that could stir up trouble. She cupped his bulge and rubbed gently, watching his face and how he licked his lips.

"Who does this cock belong to Mox?" Dropping his face to her chest, Mox whispered softly as his cheek grazed her breast, right over heart.

"To you baby! My cock, my cum, all of me, it all belongs to you Thea." Bless him! She smiled and began to work at his zipper.

"Good answer!" She kissed his damp curls and got a kiss as he rose up, reaching to help her struggling hand in getting his fly open. His eager cock was all too willing to help in freeing itself from the fabric that held it back. When she wrapped her hand around his girth, his big hand covered hers, making the job easier on her. Nuzzling Thea's neck, whispering soft things as she helped him jerk off. Jon sounded so much in love with her it was mind blowing!

It was worth fighting to stay awake to help him get off. Jon was remarkably quiet during this very illicit act and it was amusing beyond all measure to Thea that he _could_ stay quiet! His hot throbbing flesh in her hand as they stroked together made her feel needy twinges that would have to wait before getting satisfied. I mean...good lord! If her merely sitting up set off alarms...what would a little 'hanky panky do?' Anyway, she had neither the strength or physical capacity to attempt a climax even if Jon did all the work. Jon however was able to have some fun and that felt good. Watching him get worked up, his getting all 'lovey dovey' with her as they cuddled and watching his head fall back as he bit his lip and let out a low strangled moan when he exploded into a wad of tissues and looking so happy as he felt the relief felt good to see. A couple wild shudders rocking the bed however set off the alarms as he came, it startled him so bad she felt awful at first. He barely made it to the bathroom and got the door shut before a nurse looked in, apparently not seeing Jon having bolted from the bed in panic.

It was a horrific thing to not look like she was holding back the sudden urge to laugh at the awkward situation. She apologized to the nurse for disturbing her. 'Coughing', she mumbled as a flush from the bathroom and the water going on told her Jon was safe and hadn't been caught. Poor guy! Several minutes later while a nurse examined her rib area, listening with a very cold stethoscope to see if she was getting sick as a reason for her supposed coughing, Jon sat down nest to her, picking up her hand and kissing it gently as the nurse looked on approvingly.

As soon as she was gone they both looked at each other and almost burst out laughing in relief. A couple sweet kisses and a snuggle then Jon fed her some of the stew she had cooked. Afterwards as she rested a little, he ate some of the stew herself. Thea noticed that it looked like it was going to storm again and said something about it between yawns. Jon nodded as he took a long swallow of water.

"It's another three day storm or something like that coming in. Don't worry about it. Your place is safe, you're safe now, I'm gonna stay with you and watch over you." He leaned to kiss her gently and tucked the blankets around her before slowly and carefully crawling into bed with Thea to cuddle her gently. Flashes of lightning and rumbles of thunder only made Thea look once. She was warm and felt good in the arms that held her. Wondering why she hadn't thought to ask him to move in sooner, she reflected it really hadn't been so long since they met, even if they had a strong and obvious chemistry from the beginning. She hadn't been sure at first, but this was the right decision. The past two days proved it. Jon was the perfect one for her. Now if he would realize that he was as near to perfect _to_ her more than anybody else she knew, life would be...well...you know...

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Have a great week! :) xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

** Thank you for your patience. I needed to take a hiatus and regroup. I hope you enjoy my updates :)**

Six days later and Thea was being released to go home. Jon had been with her constantly and been such a love. He spent a few hours a day at the gym and someone came to stay with her so she would not be alone. A friend of Thea's stayed with her the night before while Jon had to wrestle at the warehouse where they had met. Daily the father of the two hell-raisers that put her in the hospital came in to try to strike a deal. The slime ball Lawyer Thea had only heard rumors about throughout her life lurked in the halls waiting until it was apparent that Jon was not there then oozed in like the slime he was. Luckily security was top notch and he usually spent less than a minute in with Thea before being ejected. If he walked in when Jon was there, he had to get to the stairs before Jon caught up with him.

On the fourth day, the sister of the security guard was there and brought in a potential combatant for the overblown windbag who was trying to pressure Thea into giving in to his idea of a resolution. The woman was delightful and had a perfect match for Thea to work with on her first shot. The man that greeted her and Jon HATED the other lawyer and was very quick to inform the scum that HE was representing Thea now and the other better mind his manners.

By the time Thea was being driven home life around her was returning to normal. Jon had gotten a few groceries she wanted and was ready to get her home where she wanted to be. Jon had moved a futon from the guest bedroom into the living room and close to the fireplace and the hall bathroom, minimizing the amount of movement Thea had to make. Jon started a nice fire after bundling Thea into a mound of pillows and blankets. Making sure she had all she wanted and needed, he cuddled beside her and watched over her while she dozed off.

Waking feeling very refreshed in spite of the darkness of clouds blocking the sun and making the day gloomy, Thea stubbornly insisted on looking through her home to see how things looked. Other than a couple of bottles of oils and vinegar missing by the window by the repaired kitchen window all looked fine, it was amazing! It was like that horrid assault on her and her home never happened. Jon had moved his things in a couple of days ago, which Thea noted, wasn't a lot of stuff. Mostly boxes of videos of wrestling, a few changes of clothes, a box of other things, that was it. He didn't have a lot of material items, in his eyes when you had stuff, you could lose stuff.

Staying only a few inches away from her as Thea inspected her house and made plans for dinner, Jon did whatever he could to help. A meal she'd made and froze a couple of weeks ago would suffice for tonight, then all she wanted was to wash up. Entering the bathroom caused her to unexpectedly flinch in memory of what happened here. She looked around, the room was spotless, no blood, damage has been fixed. She carried the only remaining damage on her body. Jon was there to make her feel better and help her get washed up. He was so careful of her it was both amusing and a little annoying, but she allowed him to 'help' as he would.

Finally clean enough to make herself feel better, Thea was happy to be resting on the futon and in Jon's arms again. He had been so good to her it was amazing that this was the man she had fought with so wildly and with all her heart the night they met. As they lay cuddled Jon began to get a little fidgety, making Thea hard pressed not to laugh. Laying beside her, now that she was home and doing so much better, Jon couldn't hold back his libido like he'd had to do the past few days. After that one time he almost got caught, he had just slipped into the bathroom to take care of his needs when he felt the urge. Now he was rising against her thigh so quickly and so hard he might have set a record. 'Poor Jon', Thea thought and waited to see what he would do.

With a sigh of frustration, Jon kissed her temple and started to get up. Grasping his shirt she asked where he thought he was going. A slight blush warmed his cheeks and he shyly muttered he had to deal with 'that', glancing downward at his now tented sweat pants. She shook her head and held onto him.

"Drop your pants and lie back down!" Thea softly ordered, watching Jon fidget and swallow hard.

"Babe..I...um..." He started to shake his head and motioned towards the bathroom. "It would be best." Thea shook her head and held onto his shirt.

"No Jon! You've been so good to me, watching over me, taking care of me and making sure I was as comfortable and happy as possible, all while trying to act like you don't have needs of your own. If you want to keep making me happy you're going to lie back down beside me, drop your pants. Hell, take off everything if you want, then let me see you stretched out giving yourself pleasure."

Jon's eyes closed, he whimpered, then after a brief pause nodded. Pulling his t-shirt over his head and dropping it off the side of the futon, he rose up on his knees and began to push down his sweats. As each inch of Jon's skin was exposed, Thea felt twinges of need. There was no way she could have any fun now, her head was beginning to ache just watching him. She'd just have to enjoy watching Jon. Freeing his stiffened organ from the confining fabric, the ginger-blond made a strangled sound as the waist band of his sweats dragged a little over the tip of his erection.

Handing Jon a pillow, Thea had him stretch out so his head was down by her knees and she could look into his face. It also allowed her the chance to reach out and stroke his thighs, and do more when she was ready. Blue-eyes locked with hers as his hand wrapped around his stiffness and he began to stroke himself. Damn he was so beautiful! Reaching out to caress Jon's thigh, Thea loved his happy moan and the roll of his eyes.

"Show me how sexy you can be Lover." Thea prompted and smiled as Jon moved to position himself differently, showing his body off better as he moved his hand. Watching Thea closely, Jon reached to run his free hand up and down his body, teasing his nipples, pinching at them, running his hand lower to cross his belly then reached to use both hands to work on himself, stroking his cock and fondling his balls as she nodded and whispered encouragement.

"You look so beautiful like this Jon. Have you ever considered posing for pictures like this, or doing a Porno?" The wrinkling of his nose was hysterical, he shook his head.

"Naw, I like keeping the cameras and my dick far from one another. That's the last thing I want to have critiqued!" He kind of laughed.

"Good, I like having this view all to myself." Jon leaned to kiss Thea gently a couple of times then lay with his head on her thigh. Running her fingers through his curls she smiled. He was stroking himself faster and biting his lip as the rain began to fall outside, the sudden downpour darkening the room a great deal. The flames from the fireplace was pretty much the only light that lit the room. It was making the perspiration on Jon's body glisten in oranges and yellows.

Moaning softly as his hand moved back and forth on his dripping cock, Jon kept up a litany of gentle endearments mixed in with the repeated whispering of Thea's name and repeated declarations of how much he loved her. Dribbles of pre-cum were falling to his belly and pooling in the cute little dip in his abdomen. Scratching at his arm, chest and shoulder Thea couldn't help but enjoy how loud he got when she interacted with him. Thrusting into his hand, moaning Thea's name, Jon was quick in reaching his climax. He had too much energy pent up and with a loud groan released stream after stream of his vital fluid, splattering his belly and chest.

Laughing a little as he relaxed, letting a happy sigh loose, Jon leaned to kiss Thea gently a couple of times before slowly straggling up to go wash himself. Redressed only in his sweats when he returned, Jon carefully slid in beside Thea as she dozed and pulled her against his body for a short nap. The sound of the wind and the rain lulled then to sleep for a couple of hours, it was the best sleep Thea had since she was injured.

She didn't wake when Jon carefully slid her face from his chest to the pillows, or when he went to add wood to the fire. Jon had several candles lit around the living room to give only the minimum of light to help her stay asleep. When she woke she could just smell the enchiladas as they heated in the oven, the soft murmurs from the kitchen had her attention as much as the smell, but first a trip to the little room in the hall.

Moving slowly Thea managed to get up and tottering to the bathroom without Jon knowing, the door clicking shut gave her away and he came running and yelling asking if she was okay. Trying not to choke up over his concern she called out to give her a couple minutes, and that she was fine. While she did as she needed to she could hear him pacing the hall. Another man's voice was there talking with him it sounded like Les. When she exited the bathroom Thea saw the older man and heard him telling Jon to relax, all was well. In the kitchen and seated to eat Thea noticed what looked like legal papers strewn across the other end of the table. When she asked about what the papers were about Jon acted like a thundercloud was sitting on his head. Les shook his head at the younger man and briefly explained the 'current situation.'

Thea's new lawyer had slapped restraining orders against all members of Jayde's family for Thea's safety. Regardless of the vicious assaults and destruction to Thea's home and her body by the two that broke in to commit the assaults. They were claiming it was all Thea's fault, by 'taunting them and provoking the attacks'. The new lawyer had scads of evidence including the 911 recording that went against all Jayde, her brother and father said. It was a glorified mess. Jon called the lawyer so he could explain a few things to Thea.

Years of Jayde's spoiled brat behavior and making her brother bully or beat up those that displeased her worked in Thea's favor, already many were coming forward with testimonies. The video store clerks were top of the list. Tyler and about 10 ex-lovers of Jayde's were right there at the top of the list as well. As insane as it all looked and sounded, the lawyer defending Thea was positive all would work out perfectly for her. After a little dinner and all the talking Thea was exhausted. She snuggled down in Jon's arms watching the flames dance in the fireplace until her eyes drifted close.

Dreaming weird dreams throughout the night, of the lead up and then the wild and almost wacky courtroom trial that they had to take part in, Thea woke laughing at how ludicrous it all was. The trial in her dreams was like a comedy television show or something. The bailiff wore a red nose and clown shoes. The judges mallet sounded like a squeaky toy when he pounded it against the wooden stand. Convinced her meds were causing the goofiness, Thea made Jon laugh as he escorted her to the bathroom listening to her tell of the dreams.

There was one thing though, throughout it all, one thing kept happening, she kept looking down at her left hand, and at the ring there. Even though it was a dream she knew that ring had been given to her by Jon. It was gorgeous, a black band with an unusual stone. It was perfect for her, for them, she could see as Jon sat in the courtroom audience, he wore one too, a masculine version of her ring. Seeing those rings made her think. The feelings she had when seeing the rings could only be described as powerful. In all the zaniness she could strongly feel his love for her.

Most of those dreams was sheer nonsense, it had to be, there was NO way a lot of that would happen for real... but just maybe..those did look like the perfect rings if ever there was a set for them. Would there ever come a day Jon and she wore rings like that? Could there be hints of the future in all the insanity of the dreams? Time would tell...

**Thank you for reading, please review...I missed being here and am SO GLAD to be back. Blessings to all of you. :) XOXOX **


	14. Chapter 14

During her recovery, the days crept by slowly for Thea. She slept probably more than she did at the hospital, but at least she was home. Jon or someone she knew, was always with her making her feel safe. A lot of the meals she had cooked and frozen were what they ate for the most part. Jon wasn't much good at cooking other than making frozen dinners, sandwiches, eggs and soup, but he was damned good at making sure she had anything she needed or wanted. Bless him, he would do anything to make her smile!

The Lawyer that had the job of dealing with Thea's legal issues was quick and efficient, he got things quieted down with Jayde's father and was working on a settlement to pay for the damages. The miserable tight wad father of Jayde's, who seeming to be fighting to hang on to every 'hard earned penny' he had, had a bigger concern than money it seemed. If it got out that he had bribed and intimidated many victims of his children, he was done in his chosen field. It was well known he claimed complete innocence of his 'Angels' and had 'proof' of it by way of records. A trial would shatter all of that. He was now negotiating an end to the chance of being exposed as a liar, a bully and a manipulative bastard, it would cost him, BIG. Thea's lawyer would see to it.

After a week of pretty much complete bed rest, Thea was bored out of her mind and needing to do something. When Jon went to the gym she began to go with him, and if needed, slept on a couch in the office, or on a cot in the warehouse where Jon could always be close if she needed him. She had never been dependent on anyone since becoming an adult and it was tough for her to admit she needed so much help now, but under the circumstances, she just had to deal with it. There was no way Jon was letting her do everything on her own, yet.

Watching Jon work out and hone his craft was a thrill Thea was truly beginning to appreciate. The many hours that it took to develop new wrestling moves and turn them into actions that were fluid and looked easy, were mind blowing. Leaving the comfort of home and moving around out of the house, completing simple errands like a quick shopping trip were exhausting, walking on her own without a walker or assistance was difficult. Thea needed long naps after each venture out and always when she woke, either Jon was there waiting, or someone they trusted.

Thea wasn't sure when or how it happened, but somewhere in her second week home, she was aware that she and Jon were working as a team. The slow cooker made most of their meals, they did any meal preparation together, with Jon doing the heavier work. Doing laundry was pretty much being done the same way. Each day saw Thea feeling a little better, getting a bit stronger as the damage to her body faded. Each night the nightmares that had plagued her since being attacked also faded with Jon there to comfort her.

A couple of times a week Thea talked with her lawyer and discussed the settlement offers. The man was being absolutely ruthless and made demands of Jayde's father for compensation, punitive damages and demands for the future safety of Thea, making sure there would be no repercussions for she or Jon. Thea was able to focus better as she healed and began to take on managerial duties for Jon. Thea was soon sorting out Jon's various pay stubs, receipts and other paperwork, watching over his schedule and helping make sure he got that pay that was deserved.

A couple of times she caught promoters trying to short Jon or others when the crowd didn't pan out to be what was expected, if someone broke something they weren't supposed to, or a wrestler or someone else got injured. In Jon's case she grew adamant in making it known she was well aware that this was going on and this would be the last time Jon dealt with that promotion if there were any discrepancies. Being called a bitch or worse made Thea smile evilly and actually made a couple hard edged promoters back up and stop screwing around.

Each night, no matter what had gone on in the day, the night saw Jon and Thea cuddling together, now in her bed, with them beginning to get more involved in sating pent up needs. For the first week home, Jon hadn't let her hardly touch him, he'd spent the last couple of weeks taking care of his own needs, usually jerking off in the shower, way too conscious of Thea being unable to participate or enjoy pleasure herself. Getting excited in any way had given her intense headaches in the beginning when she came home, but that seemed over now.

As she healed, Thea was very aware that her needs were trying to make themselves known and her body was getting bitchy, the chance of winding up in pain was not as worrisome of what her body would do if she didn't get some sexual relief soon. She wasn't ready for wild and crazy sex with Jon yet, but she needed something. As they cuddled, she ran her hands over his body, delighted for once that he didn't try to redirect her actions. A doctor's appointment earlier in the day had cleared her for 'careful' sexual activity, she made sure Jon was there and paying attention to hear that proclamation.

Now cuddling with Jon, Thea enjoyed being able to touch her lover and finally being touched back, Jon's lips brushed hers gently and his hands slowly began to roam. Those rough hands were so gentle as they grazed over her skin, missing the areas she wanted his hands on most.

"Jon!" Thea moaned in frustration and irritation, and immediately was peppered with sweet kisses and heard soothing croons from Jon. Grouchily telling him to stop treating her like a porcelain doll, Thea growled at him to give her more than that. Burying his face in her neck, Jon mouthed his lover's tender spots, making Thea shiver and moan as his touch stirred her arousal. A bold hand slid up her thigh and with a moan and a nod she begged him to help her.

Trailing up her inner thigh slowly, Jon's hand quickly got pushed toward Thea's black lace covered privates. Feeling what she was wearing beneath the sleep pants he had just helped pull off, he looked down and groaned.

"Damn! You know I love you in this black set Thea! You know it gets me horny! I wish you wouldn't try to stir me up!" He sighed and tried to pull his hand back.

"Put that hand right back where it was Mister! As must as I love and appreciate all you have done since I got hurt and all the gentle care you have given me, I am now to the point of needing more or I will freaking go insane! I'm not asking for wild and crazy, swinging off the chandeliers sex Jon, I just need a little something. Please!" Thea was to the point of tears in her frustration. "If I get to a point it's too much for me, I will tell you!"

Jon kissed her temple, then his mouth covered hers gently and initiated a deep, sweet kiss that quickly grew in intensity and heat. Moaning against him, feeling his hand back where she wanted it, and slow strokes of those long fingers beginning, she nodded.

"Oh God yes!" Moaning and reaching to touch Jon back, Thea felt his body tense, his cock immediately responding as she slid her hand down his belly. With a whimper that told Thea there was no going back for Jon now, she kissed her lover back and slid her hand into his shorts. Once her hand was on him, he was helpless not to respond. Moaning low, his raspy voice whispering her name as he worked her black lacy undies down her thighs, he seemed to be trying to decide what to do...go down, or...?

"Lay back down beside me babe. I want to feel your mouth on mine while your fingers do their magic!" The wicked grin from Jon was adorable, he quickly complied, losing his shorts as she requested. Kissing her deeply again, he groaned into her mouth as he felt Thea grasp his weeping stiffness. Jon had hardly allowed her to touch him after she was injured. It was apparent that he was as glad as she was that they were playing again. Naughty fingers slid between her thighs, and immediately hit the needy spot that missed his touch so badly, and with a couple strokes had Thea moaning loudly as quickly rising heat exploded.

Slowing his motions, watching as she recovered, kissing her cheek, a small smile on his face, Jon played with the growing dampness that was increasing rapidly. The sudden release started Thea but DAMN it was good! She nodded, relaxing with a sigh as no headache appeared. By now Jon was expert at touching her, he knew where, how, and how fast...to set her off. Her whole body tingled as Jon began to work her with stronger motions again. Her hand slid over his own needy flesh, which was always quick to respond to her. It was empowering to say the least to have Jon so responsive to her.

Her hand around Jon's stiffness, moved to pleasure him with an expert touch. When the whimpers began, and his hips were thrusting him into her motions, Thea knew there would be no more resistance from him, at all. Jon's tongue poked between his teeth as he gave in to allowing her to doing as she would and his eyes rolled and for a brief moment he seemed to forget he was participating in this act before his fingers began to move again. Soft moans filled the room from the both of them. Kissing her with a need that was held back for too long, Jon's fingers stirred her again as Thea worked on his dripping heat.

Moaning Thea's name, loving her touch, Jon had a hard time not loosing himself, he was obviously struggling to keep a measure of self control. Jon was so beautiful when roused, and when close to climax, so damned sexy and ten times more beautiful! The sweet pout, the tongue that stuck out, his noises, the thin sheen of perspiration that glistened in the candle light over his well conditioned and beautifully sculpted body, it was intoxicating!

Wicked fingers worked her well and roused Thea to another climax just as Jon was getting loud, his thrusts wilder and the pre-cum from his eager body dribbling like crazy.

"Can't wait baby, can't!" Jon as moaning. Moving into his hand, feeling her pleasure rising to intense levels, Thea encouraged him

"It's okay Love, go ahead, cum. Oh God, JON!" A light pinch from his fingers on her clit had her crying out his name as a wild electric like bolt of explosive sensations tore through her, making every sensitive spot she had feel alive and throbbing, then explode. Her clutching to Jon's cock tighter had him crying out and shudder hard as jets of pearly fluid exploded. Stream after stream erupted as Jon kissed Thea sloppily, moaning loudly until his body calmed.

In the aftermath Jon held her gently, after checking a couple of times to make sure she was okay with what they had done. Thea was feeling a low grade headache but it was worth the relief she had gotten. She still needed and wanted more but that would wait until later. Kissing her sleepy lover, Thea was finally feeling that the world as she knew it was returning to normal, whatever that was...In minutes both she and Jon were sleeping solidly until soft rolling thunder woke them the next morning.

**Thank you for reading :) xoxox**


	15. Chapter 15

** Okay my dear readers, as per the usual. I do not own Mox, the WWE, FCW, Sami or Jimmy Jacobs or earn any money playing around with their names. All within is sheer fantasy for your reading pleasure and does not in any way shape or form reflect on the real life of said people /organizations...Happy reading! :) **

The following morning was clear and beautiful with the weather finally calm. Thea made it clear that she was feeling very good and very much up to traveling out with Jon on some errands and over to the gym for his training and some practice. All went well, and an hour and a half into their outing, Jon was done with warm ups and practicing some new moves in the ring when a man came in that she knew would be absolute trouble. Thea immediately recognized the newcomer as a rival of Jon's, in the ring and in reality. 'Jimmy Jacobs', or Chris whatever his last name was. Focusing on her lover, Thea ignored the smaller man until she felt a presence right behind her, and she didn't like the feelings she was getting from it.

Turning slowly, she saw the man who stood way too close, Thea put a couple of steps between them. He was barely taller than her, eight inches shorter than Jon, and he was boldly looking her up and down. Doing her best to not show any expression as she watched him in return, she almost gagged at the smirk he gave her, showing gross teeth that looked un-brushed, and the words that came from his mouth.

"Hey sexy lady, I heard your Mox's current conquest." Looking at the repulsive little dirt bag, Thea decided he wasn't worth the assault charges for slapping the crap out of him, she turned away. "Mox is clueless on how to treat a woman. You'd do much better with me! I'm a much better lover, a better kisser and have a much bigger and a better set of equipment to work with! Come on baby, let me play with those titties and some of that ass!" Giving him a filthy look, Thea turned away from him and moved to sit closer to the ring, firing a look at the leering man behind her.

"Like you have a clue on how to treat a woman? I think by trying this lame attempt of flirting with me, making dirty talk and saying you know I am with Jon yet you try to get me to play with you. I think you're a filthy pig and asking to have your ass kicked quickly...go...away...little...man!" Thea hissed and continued to move closer to Jon. There was a roar of her name, a yelled out 'Are you okay?' and a blur of a big body flying past her and an immediate scuffle as she called back, 'yes!'

Spinning around she saw her enraged partner, mad as hell, snarling at Chris, his hands on the smaller man's shoulders, so close to being around his throat as Jon hurled him towards the ring.

"Did he touch you baby? Did he say anything? Do anything?" Thea said he'd talked dirty to her, running his mouth, but so far was keeping his hands to himself. At a command from Cody and Les, all available men were running to the ring to get between Jon and Chris, they then dragged each man to an opposite corner, and kept them apart. The two senior trainers spoke with Thea, asking what had happened, she gave her side then they went to talk to the big mouth buried in a such a big bunch of bodies across from Jon, Thea couldn't see him!

Thea went to climb up by Jon, her boyfriend immediately calming as soon as she was there beside him, reaching to help her up onto the apron and looking her over, he made sure she was okay, and remained quiet when Cody and Les came back to talk with her again. Jon helped her back down then stood calmly as they moved out of his hearing range, having her sit. Now she wasn't beside him, Jon and Chris were snarling at one another again. Cody yelled at both to settle down. Jon was the first to settle, Cody called him to come over.

Quickly sliding out of the ring and getting over beside Thea, Jon crouched by her, obviously worried he had gotten himself in trouble, but not worried by Les beside them.

"I'm sorry baby, I just looked up and saw that son of a bitch beside you and the looks he was giving you and I lost it." Allowed to take up her hand, Jon didn't push his luck and try for a kiss yet. Thea assured Jon and Les that she was okay. Chris got a nasty dressing down for provoking Jon. Cody came over to Thea and told Jon to keep his mouth shut. Somberly the ginger-blond nodded.

"He says he didn't know you and Jon were together." Thea glanced at the smirking Chris. That asshole!

"He's lying! The first thing he said to me was, and this is verbatim, he 'heard that I was Mox's newest conquest!'" Jon turned his head and glared over his shoulder at his rival. "Jon!" Thea warned. Jon's fingers tangled with hers and he looked away from the other man. "He's a trouble making jack-ass Jon! He's not worth you getting into trouble!" With her tone low, and only Les beside them to hear at that point, he nodded, apologized and agreed. Granted she had been angry herself at the other man. How dare he? He was a pig! Not long ago though, she was thinking the same thing about Jon. He had however proved himself to be of a higher quality.

The ring cleared out slowly, everyone watching Jon and Chris. Chris whined about penalties he was hit with for his behavior, dirty talk at Thea and trying to start trouble with Jon. Jon got a serious warning, and clean up duty after tomorrow night's event. Chris got it far worse. The penalties of chores, physical work to keep him busy and out of trouble, and a few other things were nothing compared to the next night when his wrestling opponent failed to show and he was put in a match with Jon.

Jon had already wrestled one match and won, it was a shoot match and he had worked hard for his victory. He was put into the ring a second time when asked to help out and cover a spot for someone that failed to show. It would be a second shoot match. Thea was unhappy when she heard he was going to do this, but what could she do? The second match would really tire him out, but the added money would be nice for him. So with Jon relaxing casually in a corner, the announcer began his spiel about the match. Jon stood as his name was announced. Then came the second name.

When the opponent for Jon was called out, the forced bored look on his face turned wicked and he started to laugh. Turning to wink at Thea, he waited for his not-so- happy opponent to arrive. It was Chris, 'Jimmy Jacobs!' The match was pretty much one sided. Jon wiped the mat with the smaller man. Thea shook her head and sighed as Jon let the man he was dominating know what a serious mistake he had made by messing with Thea. Looking at Cody, she shook her head, he merely grinned and shrugged.

The match was a total cat playing with the mouse match, Jon took his victory when signaled, then putting Chris in a figure four, called Thea to come ringside, so the smaller man could yell out his apologies for being so nasty to her. Thea sat with Les after the match and waited for Jon to shower then come clean up so they could go home. Jon was quick in washing up and quicker in cleaning up the warehouse. Cody gave him his pay envelope after inspecting the place and declaring the job down well enough for him. After a quick stop for bath salts, they headed home.

Jon carried in his gear bag and dumped the soiled clothes into the washer and joined Thea as she lay waiting for him in bed. The last thing Thea expected was Jon to come into their bedroom proffering a small teddy bear that was holding flowers an looking sad. He again was apologizing to her.. The sweet gesture earned Jon a cuddle and would have earned him a massage if he hadn't fallen asleep. Exhausted from double duty and the clean up, the weary man had cuddled his lover, nuzzled her neck, told her he loved her and said goodnight, then was out cold.

Looking up into the sleeping face, gently kissing Jon's lips, Thea said a prayer for him. Tonight in the crowd there had been a talent scout for one of the countries biggest wrestling promotions. Les had told her in secret. Jon was one of the men being watched. She hoped he could get signed, he was sure as hell good enough. As much as he would be traveling away from her if he did get a choice job like one in the WWE, she prayed he could get one, it was his dream, and he worked so damned hard, he deserved it to come true!

The next morning, Jon was sore as all get out but at least there were no major wounds to contend with. Cody messaged Thea around 9:00 and asked her to get Jon to the Gym by 11:45, he needed to put on a performance! Excited and hoping it meant what she thought it could, she coaxed him up and into a hot bath to loosen him up and kept up a string of kisses and coaxes until he was ready to go, warmed up, having swallowed down a power shake Thea made him while he soaked in the tub. He was a little cranky but she got him going, promising to tell him what was up later on, right now, she had to keep it a secret.

It was a good thing Jon trusted her, by the time they got to the gym he was ready to go, physically and mentally. Cody seemed ever so slightly nervous as he approached them while they were still in the parking lot, handing Thea a 3x5 card she read to Jon as they went in. Jon was to approach the ring, cut a promo on his opponent, a wrestling buddy named Sami, then the two of them would have a shoot match. There was a new twist however, they wanted Thea to play the part of a manager and accompany Jon to the ring, and communicate with him throughout the match.

Still recovering from injuries, Jon didn't want her to get involved. When told it was only for a certain appearance, Jon nodded, putting on his 'Mox persona' and strutted into the building, approaching the ring and did every bit a great job that Thea knew he could do, now, was it enough? She prayed she wouldn't foul him up! Thank goodness she at least had dressed decently! It was interesting that this new part for her seemed to go better than she expected. She had no idea why she had been thrown into this, but she did as asked.

Jon's promo was perfect! The match was great! She saw the camera's filming but it wasn't until 10 minutes into the scheduled 20 minute 'match' that she saw anybody around that could be the mentioned talent scout. Discretely looking around, she then she saw one, a retired WWE wrestler she well knew by sight. It was probably him, watching from a dark area. That was the scout! It had to be. Keeping in motion as she was supposed to, allowed her to see a lot more of what was going on. A few minutes later she spotted another retired wrestler. The excitement filled her, oh please God, PLEASE!

At the time limit, after a great match, Jon pinned Sami for the win and was declared the winner. Now the two men watching from the distance approached. Jon had just dipped his head down to give Thea a quick kiss before standing up straight to see who she was looking at. The second Jon recognized the two legends, his eyes opened wide. Sliding from the ring, he took the towel Thea handed him, and drying himself off, shook hands with the duo. Stunned to hear that they were here to watch him, he glanced at Thea, then back to the two men.

The conversation lasted more than a mere couple of minutes, and just when Thea had a worrisome feeling that one man or the other would say they enjoy watching Jon, and good luck with his career, Jon was asked a question that made her heart jump wildly. What did Jon think about heading down to train with the FCW training camp, join up and train down in Florida with the possibility of becoming a WWE Superstar? Thea choked up! Yes! Oh God Yes! Please let him have this!

Jon looked at Thea, he swallowed and said he'd love to, but Thea...Thea was like his manager lately, he liked working with her, she kept everything straightened out. Before he could get worried, or she could try to talk to him about it, one man, the one who was smiling the most, said he would be allowed to keep Thea as manager if Thea worked within the guidelines of the company. Jon grinned at Thea, his face alight with more hope and happiness than Thea had ever seen from him.

"So...yeah?" He raised his eyebrows asking her to decide. He had so much faith in her, and she had it in him, now she had to show it. Smiling, Thea nodded.

"Yes! You've worked like crazy for this Jon, go for it!" Hugging her tightly, Jon let out a happy whoop. Several more minutes of talking and Thea had the pertinent information on who to talk with and set up arrangements for both of them to head for Florida. She wasn't sure her going with him was the best thing for him. Her face said that loud and clear apparently. Les took her aside as Jon and a few friends later celebrated ringside with a couple beers. The older man had noticed her not looking so sure about the idea of going with him when it was discussed.

"He needs you to watch over him honey, he has so much potential, but he misses a few things, he doesn't see the importance of some critical issues. You, as his manager will be able to keep him from being taken advantage of. THAT is my biggest fear with Jon, someone unscrupulous will go after him and ruin him just because he has so few cares about material things, and following along with the rest of the crowd. He likes to wander off alone, you have the power to allow him to do that and still bring him back where he needs to be, and when he needs to be there."

Considering the words of the older man she nodded, she understood what he meant. Blushing furiously when Les teased her saying that 'besides, you two kids love each other, you should make the effort to stay together.' She admitted she did love Jon, and Jon obviously loved her. Oh boy, what would life bring them now? Thinking about all that had to be done, the house, the lawyer, getting Jon to Florida, it was a lot, but Jon deserved this break, Thea was going to get him there, God willing, he would earn a coveted spot on the WWE Roster. Time would tell, God knows Mox had the will. Watching Jon laugh happily with his friends, Thea tried to imagine what life would be like without 'Mox'. Oh Hell, who was she kidding? Jon would always be Mox, in some way, to her.

**Fleeting Moments with Mox is finished as Jon will no longer be 'Mox'. There will be a continuation of this story. Jon and Thea have a long way to go in life still. When I decide on the title of the new story, I will post the title here, right before I post the first chapter. Thank you so very much for reading. Blessings to you all! :) xoxox**


End file.
